Data Error
by Fay-Mishima
Summary: Love triangle... A young data girl is friends with Inui and Renji… How will the story end? InuixOC RenjixOC
1. Chapter 1

_Past_

"I want to know which one of us is stronger." Yanagi Renji declared looking at his best friend, also double's partner. He watched in determination the look that his double's partner gave him at his declaration. He knew somehow the other felt the same.

"Is it that important? Together we can conquer the world." Inui Sadaharu answered as he pushed his glasses. He was trying his best to ignore that feeling. The feeling of dominance, to overcome the only partner he has ever had was overwhelming him too.

Yanagi held his racquet and pointed it at Inui, "I need to know." He declared. "I need to know which one of us is stronger." He repeated firmly.

"So be it."

As the two young boys passionately played against one another with determination; a young girl not far away watched the two with pride and love. Her heart was also beating fast; she had never seen such aggressiveness from any of them before. It was as if they were trying to prove something. Mishima Fay watched as they had battled throughout the day with the outcome almost there when…

"Hey, you three! What are you doing here? The court has been closed for hours now." A man shouted not far away from them.

Yanagi and Inui stopped their movement at the call. The girl looked at the man and rushed to him, "We're sorry." She apologized bowing, "We will leave now." She said motioning for the two boys to follow her.

Later when they both had cooled down; they sat on a bench by a noisy park filled with elementary children. The three of them were quiet while they just observed at their surroundings.

"There is an 87.2% that the girl in pink will topple down the slide and start crying." Inui stated.

"99.2%" Yanagi and Mishima said together.

Inui sighed looking wryly at them, "You two won't quit, will you?"

Fay smiled at him and then turned to look at Yanagi. "Well, I am glad that you two are not fighting anymore." She said softly as her eyes moved from Yanagi to Inui.

"We were not fighting." Yanagi stated.

"Poo." Fay let out as she made a face as she stood up. She looked at them both and smiled, "I have to go now." She spoke softly. She leaned down and kissed each one of them on the cheeks, "Let's always stay together, okay?" she shouted as she ran off.

* * *

 _Present Day_

 _Rokkaku_

"Amane, don't you dare say another bad pun!" Kurobane shouted after kicking his double's partner to the ground. He glared at the boy on the floor and smoke was almost coming out of his ears. There were times he just couldn't take the puns.

"Bane-san! Stop it." Fay exclaimed running towards him, "He can't play if you keep hitting him like that." She reasoned holding onto his arm.

"Che…" He muttered moving away from the beaten up boy on the floor. He turned around looking at his classmate. "Why are you here?" He asked. "Didn't you say you had to go and do something special?"

She smiled at him and nodded as a reply, "Yes, but I wanted to make sure you don't kill Amane first." She giggled as she eyed the beat up tennis player on the floor. "Well anyway…" she smiled as she straightened herself, "I will see you all later." She waved as she left.

"She is rather happy." Kurobane muttered annoyed.

"She is probably going to see one of them." Saeki spoke as he walked towards them with his hands in his pockets.

"One of them?"

"Data freaks."

"Che…"

* * *

 _Rikkai Dai_

"Out by 92.2%."

"Out! Game and match Yanagi." Bunta announced.

Yanagi walked back to his seat and took a towel wiping his forehead with it.

"That was a good practice." Yagyuu spoke walking towards him.

"Yes." Yanagi nodded.

"Your data was a bit distracted though, you kept being off by 0.5%." Yagyuu noted as he crossed his arms.

A light smile touched Yanagi. "It's fine."

"Renji~!"

Both players stopped doing what they were doing and looked towards the voice. In fact most of the players on the court stopped and wondered who would dare interrupt Rikkai Dai's tennis practice.

"Who is that?" Nioh asked as he stood behind Yagyuu looking curiously at the figure that was approaching them. "Isn't that Rokkaku uniform?"

"Whoever it is…" Bunta snapped his gum, "Should not come closer." Glancing at their vice captain, "Sanada is not happy." He said grinning.

"Sanada's never happy." Nioh muttered stretching his arms and crossing it behind his head. "She's cute though." He grinned.

Bunta rolled his eyes at Niou's comment.

"Renji!" The girl smiled approaching him. "Hi." She waved.

"You're early."

"I am learning from you."

"Renji! Introduce me to this young girl here." Nioh whispered with charm while he put an arm around her shoulder.

"There's an 82.3%..." Renji declared.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Nioh stammered.

"That he will almost get his arm cut off." Yagyuu finished for him.

While Fay looked at Yanagi speaking to him softly; Yagyuu was helping Nioh off the floor as he held onto his aching arm from the hold she had on him earlier. It was then the strict vice captain of Rikkai Dai made an appearance.

"Young lady," Sanada began sharply, "You are disrupt…"

Yanagi stood up and interrupted the vice captain, "This is Mishima Fay, Genichirou."

Fay smiled at him. "It is nice to meet you, Sanada-san."

Sanada sighed and looked wryly at her, "Same as well."

Fay grabbed Yanagi's wrist. "I will take him away for today, Sanada-san." She announced playfully. "It is his birthday and I owe him one."

"Its' hard to imagine Yanagi has a birthday." Nioh grinned. "May we join you in this celebration?"

She pulled her tongue out yet playfully again, "Sorry." winking at him, "This is a special one." She called out as she dragged Yanagi away while he carried his bag.

"Who is she?" Jackal asked. "I wasn't aware that Yanagi was seeing someone."

"They are just friends." Sanada answered as he lowered his cap. "And now everybody get back to practice." He ordered.

Now moving her hand from his wrist to his own; Fay pulled him as she ran towards the bus. "Come on." She said as she hopped on with him behind her. "We're picking up Sadaharu." She told him while she took a seat on the bus.

Yanagi sat down next to her. "You don't have to do this."

Fay looked at him sincerely as she placed her hand on his, "Renji…" she said softly, "I want to."

Upon Fay's words, he smiled gently at her and nodded.

* * *

 _Seigaku_

It was sometime later that they arrived at Seigaku. Fay got down and pulled Yanagi with her yet again as she ran towards the tennis court. They made an obscure combination and did stand out as well. A lot of people were wondering why a Rikkai Dai and Rokkau student were on the Seigaku campus. Fay was excited as she got there, she found the players practicing when her eyes caught on that someone special, "Sadaharu~!"

Most of them stopped as they saw the over excited girl running towards them with a surprised guest.

"Isn't that Yanagi Renji?"

"What is Yanagi doing here?"

"Sadaharu!" Fay yelled running towards him as Yanagi walked calmly behind her. Fay ran to Inui hugging him tightly, "Hi." She greeted in excitement ignoring the gaping from others at her for hugging the data man.

Inui looked at her, "What are you doing here?" He asked. "And you brought Renji with you."

Fay nodded. "It is his birthday, remember?"

Inui sighed opening his data book, "Yes it is." He recalled flipping through the pages. He then closed it and looked at her. "And you're…"

"Also, 99.99% you're coming with us so we can celebrate." Fay interrupted with a wink.

Inui sighed again with Fay's own date analysis.

"Oy! You're interrupting our practice!"

Fay turned to see a tall boy walking towards her. He was with another boy who wore a bandanna. She calculated something, "Momoshiro Takeshi." She spoke, "You're a second year, loud, annoying, impulsive…."

Momo placed his finger on her forehead, "I didn't know data freaks came in girl form as well." He interrupted.

Fay scowled at him as she slapped his hand away, "and rude too." She added with her arms crossed.

"Momo, please refrain yourself from being rude in front of Mishima Fay." Inui said seriously as he jotted down some notes on his book.

Fay pulled her tongue out at Momo who scowled at her. "Come on, Sadaharu we're going." She commanded taking his hand.

"I have practice."

Fay stopped, her eyes watered, her lips turned into a pout, and she…

"I'm coming." Inui gave in with a sigh.

"100% that always works." She said cheekily dragging Inui away while Yanagi followed behind.

"They are weird." Momo muttered.

"Freaks." Kaidoh muttered as well, more to himself than anyone else.

"It's been a while, Sadaharu." Yanagi spoke while they sat on a bench in a park when Fay went to get something.

"Yes." Inui agreed. "She always brings us together for a special occasion."

"My birthday is hardly called anything special."

"There was an 83.7% you were going to say that."

Inui sighed, "One thing's for certain though." he added. "We still can't say not to her."

"True."

"Here you go." Fay exclaimed running back holding three cans of drinks. "Ice coffee for Sadaharu." She said handing him the ice coffee, "Coke for Renji and me."

They both thanked her as she sat in between. She opened her can of coke and drank it whole. "So cold…." She smiled happily as she swayed her legs.

"How is Rokkaku, Mishima?" Yanagi asked her.

Fay made a face, "No talking about school on your birthday, Renji."

"Every time we ask you that question, you avoided it." Inui pointed out.

"He is right."

Fay stopped swaying her legs and held her hands lightly, "I'm fine." She said softly not looking at them.

"From your data, it is always 92% that you don't look at people when lying." Inui added.

"And 82% you're clutching onto your hands."

Fay sighed, "I'm fine, really." She said standing up. "I just missed you guys." She whispered turning around with a smile on her face. "I miss the good old days where we used to hang out."

"You could've just come to Seiagku."

"Or Rikkai."

She shook her head, "I told you I wasn't going to choose." She turned walking ahead, "Let's go to my house now. I have prepared a feast." She invited as she walked ahead with them following her.

* * *

 _Past – when they were 9_

"I'm not choosing." Fay stubbornly proclaimed looking at the two boys in front of her.

"You have to choose." Yanagi pressed and persisted. "One of us will have to do the math quiz with you."

She shook her head, "No."

Inui sighed, "Fay…"

"I will not choose between you two." She added looking away from them, "I will choose Aki to help me."

"Aki?!" they both exclaimed.

"Yes."

* * *

 _Past – when they were 11 (white day)_

"No."

"No?" Yanagi asked surprised as Fay refused the gift he gave her. "I have to return it in favor of Valentines Day."

"No." She repeated refusing to accept it, "I will not accept gifts from you or Sadaharu."

Yanagi was confused at Fay's response but she never answered him.

* * *

 _Past – when they were 13_

"Seigaku? Rikkai Dai?" Fay asked surprised as she stood in front of the two boys.

Feeling tears form in her eyes; she wiped them with the back of her hand. "Why?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"We believe it's time we realize our own potential." Inui answered pushing his glasses back.

"He is right." Yanagi agreed.

Fay felt her lips tremble. She knew that one day they would separate, but she was not anticipating it to be so soon.

"Will you come to Seigaku?"

"Or join Rikkai Dai?"

Fay stopped upon hearing their questions. She looked at them and moved her hands behind her back. "None." She said softly.

"None?"

"I will never choose." She whispered walking away and not giving any more explanation.

That was the last day for the three people to be in the same school together.

* * *

 _Present Day_

Fay was washing the dishes as Inui helped clean the table while Yanagi went to wash his hands. "That was delicious, Fay."

She looked at him tenderly, "Thank you." She answered putting the last dish away. "I hope Renji liked it." She remarked as she took a towel and dried her hands.

Inui watched her and smiled. Mishima Fay was the first girl whom he was relaxed with. "On a serious level, how is Rokkaku?" He asked again. He also had the tendency to worry about her a lot.

"It's fine…" She said softly.

Inui did something unexpected. He walked up to her and placed his fingers under her chin, "You're not very good at hiding your feelings." He said quietly raising her face to his.

 _If you all knew how good I am at hiding my feelings,_ she thought. She was going to say something when Yanagi walked in. Fay took a quick step back from Inui her face flushed. She knew the way they had stood a minute back looked compromising. Her heart fluttered as she turned to Yanagi. "Present time." She said smiling at him.

"Thank you for the meal, Fay." Yanagi sincerely spoke. "You're good as always." He remarked as he watched her rummage through something. Mishima Fay had cooked almost all her life. Being an only child, she also didn't have a mother and lived with her father who was always busy writing his novel.

"You made a cake?" Inui asked.

"Nope." Fay added, "I actually bought him something. Or actually I bought the both of you something."

"The both of us?" The two boys asked surprised.

"It's only fair." She replied handing them each a perfectly wrapped gift.

"It is only Renji's birthday." Inui pointed.

"You know my policy, Sadaharu." Fay said with a smile, "You're both equal and will get everything the same."

Inui sighed, "Yes." He replied out loud as his mind went to that 'stupid policy' that she had made up. Since the three of them were always together; a lot of people had teased about Fay ending up with one of them. She valued their friendship so much that she did not want to risk losing any of them. She had always been kind to both of them and treated them equally. During valentines, gifts, and anything else; she had always made sure they both get the same thing. But she never accepted anything from either of them, and somehow Inui knew that his feelings for Mishima Fay were beyond friendship.

"Ipod?" Yanagi asked surprised. He was expecting a gift, but an ipod? And not only one, but she had bought two. One for him and the other one were for Inui. Yanagi watched her as she smiled at him and his heart made a dance. Mishima Fay was one of the only female friends he had and she understood him very well. Her data was as accurate as his, maybe even better. He knew that he didn't look to her as a friend, but something more. At the same time, he knew he would never do anything to compromise their friendship.

Fay stood next to him and flipped the ipod in his hand, "Look." She said pointing to an inscription that she had asked to engrave on it.

Yanagi looked down and a light smile hit his face, "Are you never going to let go of Doc and Professor?" he asked amused. Doc and Professor had been a nickname she used for both of them. She had always teased them about it and she knew they hated it when she publicly says it.

"Nope." She said innocently, "That is my nickname for you two."

A light smile touched both of their lips.

They chatted for some time when finally Inui stood up. "I am going to go now." He announced. "Thank you, Fay."

Fay nodded, "Thank you for coming." She replied watching him leave. Just as Yanagi stood up as well after Inui left. Fay's father walked in, "Fay…"

She turned around and smiled, "Yes, father?" her eyes admiring the older man who she so loved and adored. She looked at the older man, he had still not aged that much yet. But she had to laugh at his attire; his shirt left hanging outside of his pants, hair all messed up, and he looked like he hadn't slept.

Mishima Jin looked at Yanagi, "Oh, hello Renji."

"Mishima-San." Yanagi said with a bow.

Fay looked at her father, "Did you want anything from me?"

Jin pulled a sheet of paper from his shirt pocket and handed it to Fay. "Grocery shopping." He told her, "I need to finish my novel before deadline and don't have time to do it." He explained, "So be an angel and do your father a little favor."

Fay rolled her eyes snatching the paper, "Daddy…." She said softly. "Its 8 PM at night." She argued, "You're going to send your little angel out now?"

"That's why Renji will help you." He said smiling, "Anyway I need to go and get this story done."

Fay sighed, "Renji…"

He took his jacket and hers, "Let's go, Fay." He said smiling, "It's the least I can do for today."

She slipped her jacket on and smiled back at him. "Thank you." She smiled following him outside. They walked out and enjoyed the cool breeze surrounding them. Fay felt a slight chill from the cold and hugged herself as she walked quietly.

"Wear my jacket." Yanagi ordered removing his and placed it over her shoulders.

"I already have one on!" She exclaimed, "And you'll catch a cold."

He ignored her proclamation and zipped the jacket with her in it. "I don't get cold easily." he explained.

Fay rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah…" she muttered hugging herself.

A light smile touched his lips as she walked closer to him. It was a nice fair walk until they reached the grocery store. Fay looked at the list and picked out everything she need. "Why is he buying for ten?" she muttered as she picked out some fresh milk while Yanagi pushed the cart.

"Knowing your father and his time issues, he probably thinks that 89% it's best if he buys everything you two need for the next month to save another trip of not coming here again."

"I know that already."

Yanagi looked at her, "Then why ask it?"

Fay sighed looking at him, "It was a rhetorical question…." She muttered picking out some chips for her to munch on at nights when she was either reading or playing games on her PC.

It took them another good half an hour to get everything she needed and at the cashier Fay got an idea. "Renji?"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to ask them to deliver this." She told him, "Free to go somewhere with me after this?"

He looked confused, "Sure, but…"

"Don't worry. As long as you're with me; you know father's alright with what time I get home." _Not like he will notice I am gone,_ she thought wryly.

"Ice cream?" He asked surprised as she bought him and herself a cone. "I'm not really into ice cream…." He muttered, but he took it from her hand.

"Not in public, you're not." She teased as she sat on a bench at the park while enjoying her vanilla cone. She loved going out at this time of the night, it was eerily peaceful, but she enjoyed it. The darkness surrounding them gave a nice sweet chill to it. One might call her weird or a freak, but she enjoyed it. Instead of feeling afraid being alone in the park at this time; she knew she shouldn't be. Not with Renji sitting next to her. "Renji?"

He turned to face her, "What is it?"

"Did you enjoy today?"

"Very much." He nodded. "I thank you."

"You owe me a promise, did you forget?" She said softly.

He finished his ice cream and looked at her. "No." he said softly. He smiled at the thought as well. He knew what she was asking. She had been the only one to see his eyes when they were younger and what he liked about her that she didn't push it. But she had surprised him when she told him that she wanted to see them when they were older and she was asking now.

Yanagi looked at her again and opened his eyes slowly.

Fay's breath caught her in throat. It was funny how Yanagi could look like a whole new person with his eyes open. She found herself absorbed by the beautiful pair of hazel eyes that were watching her. He reminded her of many people she knew who possessed eyes like that. Without even thinking, her hand found itself on the side of his face, "You have beautiful eyes, Renji." She said softly. "I don't know why you hide them."

Yanagi surprised her by taking her hand and holding it still. He placed his other hand on her shoulder and pulled her towards him gently. "Renji, are you…." She began alerted, but he placed his lips firmly on hers.

"100%." He said against her lips as he gave her a light kiss.

The taste of ice cream still lingered on both of their lips as they kissed lightly. Fay shivered against his touch and found herself leaning closer as his arms came around her. In the haste of the kiss, she opened her eyes and found him staring back at her as well. With that realization, she quickly moved away immediately feeling cold at her withdrawal and she stood up hastily. "I…." she stammered. "I'm going to go…" she said turning to flee, but he caught her upper arm.

"Fay?"

"What?" she whispered not looking at him. She couldn't look at him. Not after what she had said. Not after wanting to treat them both equally. Not after Renji kissing her like that.

"I'm not letting you run back home alone." He said firmly moving his hand from her arm to her hand so she would not escape. "Come on." He ordered as he led the way.

The walk back home was quiet. It was not the comfortable quiet they were used to. It was the awkward kind; the kind that made both people felt like they were strangers. Finally when they reached home; Fay stood by the door. "Thank you…" she said softly still avoiding his gaze.

"Fay…." Yanagi said softly. "Please forget about what happened."

"But it happened."

He walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It was impulsive." He explained. "You know I would never do that to any of you."

For the second time in an hour; Yanagi pulled another impulsive act. He held her hands and pulled her in for a hug. "There's an 85.2% that you're not angry at me, but stunned at what we did." He analyzed, "Also a 100% that you're going to forgive me."

In spite of herself she chuckled as he held her. Her arms were restrained by his, but she was comfortable. "I forgive you." She said softly, "But it won't happen again." She said sternly.

"I know." He kissed her forehead. "Good night."

"Good night, Renji." She said softly walking back in. She didn't turn to look at him once. But it was only when she was inside; she realized that she still had his jacket on.

* * *

"What?" Fay demanded angrily looking at Amane who was hovering over her. It was the morning after and she was pissed off. Not only had she not fallen asleep, but the stupid kiss Yanagi had given her kept replaying all night in her dreams and thoughts. Therefore, it had resulted in her looking and feeling like crap for not getting any sleep at all.

"She's in a biting mood today, Dabide." Kurobane shouted from the other side. "Stay away."

Amane immediately walked away. There was no telling what Fay would do to him in this mood. She was more vicious than Kurobane when she was in a bad mood.

Fay ignored him and sat down on the bench. She was frustrated and she didn't know what to do. She was going to snap again when she saw another shadow towering over her, but she stopped. "Sadaharu?" she asked surprised.

Inui smiled at her. "I forgot to give you these yesterday." He explained his reason for being there by pulling out some books in front of her.

She received them feeling her heart aching. She knew she didn't do anything wrong, but she was feeling guilty. She stood up hugging the books to her chest. It was the data she had requested from him about some players for her own game. She exchanges data with both Inui and Yanagi, but they never used it the advantage of their teams. This was more of a personal hobby for the three of them.

"Is something the matter?" Inui asked.

Fay stood up and shook her head. "No." she said softly. She pushed her hair behind her ears annoyed that the wind was blowing it into her eyes. "Since you came all the way here; do you want to have lunch or something?" She offered.

"Lunch would be good."

She nodded as she picked up her stuff. "I'm leaving." She announced at the group.

Kurobane sighed as she left. "Something's not right." He muttered.

Saeki stood next to him watching Fay leave with Inui. "Love problem?" he asked.

"Mishima? Love problems?" Kurobane asked surprised. "I doubt it and with whom?" he asked.

"You're such an idiot." Saeki muttered. "She's always with Yanagi and Inui." He explained. "Maybe they're not friends anymore…" he said more to himself than Kurobane.

* * *

"You look very upset."

Fay looked up. That was the first thing Inui had told her since they sat down and ordered. Instead of going to a café, they had ended up sitting in the park as usual waiting for a hotdog stand to pass by so they could order. "I'm fine really." She said softly. "I was just shaken up a little."

"Renji kissed you."

Fay froze.

And not only that, but she turned into a thousand different shades of red.

"It's alright." Inui said softly. "It had to be one of us." He said placing his hand on her palm.

"N…No you idiot!" she snapped angrily surprising him. "That took me by surprise! I am not going to choose between any of you!" she yelled. All the frustration that had built inside her came pouring out.

"B…but…"

"Don't interrupt me!" She snapped. "I will fix this."

"Fix this?"

"Kiss me."

"K….kiss you?" he asked startled, his voice louder than usual. He looked at her and was trying to contemplate if she had indeed lost her mind or not. "Fay…"

"Then it's fair." She said grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him towards her. "You're thinking I'm crazy a 100%."

"I'm more thinking I'm crazy a 100% because I'm not obje…." He tried replying, but it was muffled as a pair of warm lips found themselves on his. Inui kissed her so lightly. It was barely a touch. He was afraid of hurting her, and worse. Renji had kissed her last night, and what if she's analyzing whose better?

"Sadaharu, you idiot! You're analyzing while kissing me." She muttered.

That jolted him and he took action. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her thoroughly. She responded to him and moved her hands to his face removing the frames that he used to cover his eyes.

Inui moved away gently as she held his glasses. He watched her as she sat away from him their faces so close. She was flushed from the kiss and she was looking at him. He moved his face away, but she caught his jaw. "You have the bluest eyes I've ever seen." She smiled. "Don't hide them from me."

"How did you know?"

He turned to her when she asked that questions. "How did I know what happened last night?"

She nodded.

"Mizuki Hajime."

Fay groaned and smacked her forehead. "That blabber mouth." She muttered, and then she stopped. "Oh no…" she whispered. "If….If….If Mizuki told you, then…." She stammered paling at the same time. "Oh no!" she said horrified. "Everyone knows!"

"Hmmm…" Inui thought rubbing his jaw. "That is a dilemma."

"When did this happen? No one was around? How did he see what happened?" Fay demanded looking at Inui as she stood up. Then she sighed smacking her forehead in a groan and collapsed back onto the grass. "Sadaharu!~" she wailed in defeat.

Inui sighed, "Calm down."

"I will not calm down!" she yelled. "And how could you be so calm!?" she demanded. "You're involved in this as well…."

It had taken Inui a good half an hour to calm her down and he hated leaving her, but he had practice and he had better not slack off. Fay sat there annoyed and feeling all alone as well.

"Love problems?"

Fay immediately scowled at that voice. "Get lost you pompous ass!~!"

Mizuki Hajime stood there with his arms crossed. He twirled a strand of his hair amusingly as he watched her sit there. She was obviously annoyed at his presence, but he didn't care. The more annoyed she was, the more enjoyment he would get out of it.

Fay stood up and pointed her finger at him, "You've been spreading rumors about me!" she said angrily. She was glaring murderously at him and Mizuki knew if looks could kill then he would be dead by now.

"Something that happened in front of my eyes is not a rumor." He explained.

Fay looked at him exasperated. "How dare you go tell people that I kissed Renji~!" she yelled angrily. "What you saw was none of your goddamn business."

"You kissed Renji? Yanagi Renji?" Someone asked interrupting Fay's outburst.

Fay paled, and not only did she pale, but she wanted the sky to strike her down and kill her right there and then. She turned embarrassingly towards the source of the voice. It was none other than… "Bane-san?!"

Kurobane stood there holding his jaw. He had one arm crossed against his chest and he observed the environment around them. "Is this boy bothering you, Fay?"

Fay let out a sigh. "I'm so screwed." She muttered softly as she shrugged her shoulders. She picked up her bag and started walking away.

Kurobane frowned and ran after her totally ignoring Mizuki who just stood there dumbfounded. He ran after her and put a hand on her shoulder, "Fay?" he asked quietly asking her to stop. "Are you alright? Maybe you need an ear?"

"I'm so confused…." She said softly. "I'm always 100% aware of my surroundings and my feelings. But I'm so confused." She said softly falling onto the floor. She sat there bending her knees and hugging it to her. "I think I did something stupid."

"Kissing Yanagi Renji?"

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo." She muttered softly. "I kissed Sadaharu as well." She groaned smacking her forehead.

"Wait a minute?!" Kurobane said confused. "You kissed them both? Together?" he asked surprised.

"No, you idiot!" She snapped angrily. "We're not like that."

Kurobane let a sigh and sat down next to her. "Fay…. Are you in love with any of them?"

Her cheeks heated. "No." she said softly.

"Mishima Fay, it's obvious that there is only one of them that you love." He insisted. "It's human nature." He explained. "You've been with them both for many years now. I'm sure your heart leans towards one of them."

"No." Fay argued shaking her head. "I promised myself never to choose."

"Do you think the promise you made to yourself is fair to you?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Rokkaku_

Mishima Fay's heart was pounding. She was sitting in class trying to pay attention to the teacher as she took her notes, but her hands were trembling. She could feel the dangerous gaze from all her classmates. She could hear their whispers. She could feel the aura of curiosity soaring from them.

Luckily for her, the bell rang just as she thought she was going to break down. _My savior,_ she thought as she quickly threw her books into her bag and dashed out before anyone could pounce on her for questions. She ran across the hall almost killing the freshmen in the process, and ran all the way up the stairs towards the roof.

She slammed the door shut and leaned against it. This was her sanctuary for now. She tightened her fist thinking of how disastrous her past two days had been. Word had got out about her and Yanagi's rendezvous. Although she knew it wasn't like that, but people were already talking and spreading rumors. The fact that a Rokkaku student was seeing someone from Rikkai Dai was not in most of the student populations' good books. _But I'm not seeing anyone!_ She wanted to scream out loud as she slid against the door and sat on the floor with a sigh.

* * *

 _Rikkai Dai_

Yanagi looked up at his teammates. "What?" he asked them indifferently. Although he had heard the query loud and clear, his senses still felt like they were deceiving him.

Nioh gave him one of his impish smiles. "You said that you and Mishima were just friends." He repeated. "Come on now, Renji. Why did you feel you had to cover something like that from us?"

Yanagi stood up. "That is 100% not true." He spoke as he picked up his bag. "I suggest that you focus more on your performance than interfere in other people's private affairs."

"Did I hit a nerve?" Nioh asked laughing as he stood there with his arms crossed. He had heard the rumors, but he wasn't sure about it. Knowing Renji, he knew he won't get anything out of him.

"Masaharu?"

"Yes, Yagyuu?" Nioh answered his eyes still on Renji as he walked out of the courts and went on his way.

Yagyuu frowned. Nioh was way too curious about this and he knew he won't let his guard down until he knows more about it. He felt it was his responsibility that he should tell Nioh not to meddle. "You need not to interfere."

"Yeah, yeah…" Nioh mumbled not even listening to his double's partner.

* * *

 _Seigaku_

"You said there was nothing going on." Momo exclaimed, accusing Inui of lying to him. The second year student looked at the senior with a smile as Inui's glasses gleamed dangerously at him. "I did not know that you were that good friend with Yanagi Renji and his girlfriend."

Inui did not look at him. His eyes were focused on his data book as he took notes, observing Arai playing against a freshman. "They are not a couple." He confirmed confidently. It was fortunate for Mishima Fay that word did not get out about what had happened between him and her. That would've fatally ruined her. "Kissing someone does not essentially mean that you're a couple." He added more to his earlier statement.

Momo looked baffled, but before he could shed light on his puzzlement he found a horrible stench sneak past his nose and he saw that Inui was holding a rather large glass of green bubbling liquid. "I recommend you finish your laps for the day…"

Momo hurried back to the court without giving Inui a second glance.

* * *

Fay dragged her feet back home. Throughout the whole day she had been avoiding everyone. Even when school ended she didn't even go to the tennis club. She just picked up her things and ran home.

She finally made it to her front door. For a few seconds she fumbled with her keys, but finally she unlocked the door and walked in. Switching on the lights she went to the kitchen and found a note stuck on the fridge. _Late again?_ She thought with a sigh as she read the note from her father that said he was going to be with his editor. Fay walked up the stairs to her bedroom. The comfy confinements of her room welcomed its master and hugged her with its warmth as she fell onto the bed. She slept horizontally across it and moved her arm to rest on her forehead.

She closed her eyes thinking that it would be best to forget about everything. Just as sleep was about to engulf itself on her, her cell phone rang. She opened her eyes with a frown and reached for her cell. She looked at the caller id and her heart skipped a beat. She didn't know whether she should answer it or not, but her curiosity got the best of her in the end. "Hello?"

"How are you feeling? I imagine you're in a worse position than me."

Fay fell back onto the bed and positioned her head on her pillow. "Renji…" she said tenderly. "What have we done?" she muttered. "I don't know what to do! People think…." She stopped. She couldn't even finish her sentence. As much as everyone always wanted her to end up with one of them, she did not want to hurt the other latter.

"Do you want me to come over?"

As much as she wanted his company right now, she also knew that it would be suicidal if she took that offer. "No." Fay said gently. "It won't be a good idea." She replied truthfully. "Not with everything going on and father's not home. It will be even worse if they find out that you came to visit me while no one was at home." She explained.

"Then why don't you come over here ?" Yanagi recommended. "Everyone is home right now." He explained. "Mishima, it's not good for you to be on your own right now."

Fay thought about his suggestion for a minute. "Okay." She agreed quietly. Even though she was tired and not in the mood to get up and leave the house again, but he was right. She needed the company. "I'll change and come over."

Just as she hung up to change, her cell rang again. "Did you change your mind, Renji?" Fay asked picking up the call.

There was silence for a few seconds until she heard the voice loud and clear. "Mishima…"

She felt her heart plummet to her stomach. "Sadaharu…" she said softly. "Sorry, I didn't look at the caller ID." She explained as she went to her closet to change her clothes.

"It's alright." He answered. "How are you? I have heard interesting things."

"Yes." Fay replied sarcastically. "I am planning on the destruction of Mizuki Hajime at the moment." She declared as she pulled some tops out and examined them in front of her.

Fay could sense in the tone of his voice that he was not happy about her comment. "Thank you." She replied quietly. "You worry too much about me."

"I have to worry about you." He answered. "You're always getting yourself into trouble. 100%"

"Sadaharu…" she muttered. "You just kissed me two nights ago. Don't go sounding like my father." She said sarcastically.

"Well I am glad that you're able to joke about it."

She let out a sigh. _Better to joke about it than wonder what really happened,_ she thought to herself. "It…It was crazy of me. I'm surprised you're still talking to me." She admitted.

"I call it 50% of your sanity was gone, but it's okay." He answered. "Do you want some company?"

Fay's heart started beating really fast. Why did she feel like something was churning inside of her? "I…" she began, but stopped. _It's not like I'm doing something wrong!_ She thought angrily to herself. "I'm going over to Renji's." she said in a low firm voice. "Do you want to come with me?" she asked casually.

She felt him hesitate, but it was a spur of a second thing. "I won't join you, Mishima." He answered. "Take the time and resolve things with him."

"Resolve?" _Resolve what, damnit?~_

"Yes." He answered.

Fay looked at her cell phone in frustration. She was tempted to toss it, but she calmly put it back next to her ears. "Sadaharu…." She said softly trying to control the temper in her voice. "Please clarify the word RESOLVE for me."

"Get dressed." Inui said instead. "You're running late. I don't want you walking in the streets alone." He said in a concerned voice. "And take an umbrella with you, 90% it's going to rain."

Fay looked dumbfounded as he hung up after bidding her goodbye. She gritted her teeth in frustration while she roughly changed her clothes and walked out into the streets. She made sure she took an umbrella with her before she left and headed to Yanagi's home.

* * *

Yanagi was in his room standing in front of his bookshelf. He had one arm crossed against his chest and the other hand on his jaw as he lightly perceived the books on his book shelf. He was trying to decide which one he wanted to read. He scanned the many literature books that stood there calling out to him and just as he was about to reach for one.…

"Renji, Fay's here." His mother announced standing by his door.

His hand stopped reaching for the book and he turned to see that Fay was already escorted in by his older sister. "Hi." Fay smiled with a wave of her hand. His mother and sister left the two and Fay plopped herself on to his sofa. She loved his room, it was so Renji! That's how she put it. Apart from a bed in the middle, his room was nice and neat. He had a desk and a chair for his studies, a huge book shelf on the right and a sofa with a table on the side. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I was just deciding what to read, but it's okay now." He answered. "Was it raining outside? You look cold."

"Yes it was, but I'm fine." Fay answered hugging herself lightly. She cursed herself for wearing a short sleeved top. She was freezing, but she didn't want to make him worried about her. She looked down for a minute when she saw something being held in front of her. "Here." She heard him say as she saw a large navy sweater in front of her.

"Renji…" she said annoyed. "You and your stupid data." She muttered taking it from him.

"I don't need data to see your skin prickling from the cold." He explained sitting next to her as she put the sweater on. "How was your day?"

Fay hugged herself in the oversized sweater she was in and let out a sigh. "I'm not here for sympathy talk. I just wanted some company. The house was so empty."

Yanagi looked at her with a frown. She was more depressed than he had accounted for. He had discreetly spoken to Kurobane asking how she was doing in Rokkaku, but he had plainly told him that Fay was miserable and she would only hang out with them at the tennis club and no where else. Before he could say anything, she cut him off. "Renji…" she said quietly clenching her hands together. "Tomorrow…." She hesitated. "Tomorrow will be five years since my mother…" she said softly. "That's another reason why I've been feeling down and didn't want to be alone."

Of course he thought. How could he have let that slip off his mind? His brow furrowed and he watched Fay sit there hugging herself. His heart tightened at the sight in front of him. He was not one to let anything else but data to subdue him, but she was breaking his entire threshold. "Fay…"

It was one word, but Fay felt a jolt running through her entire body. He called her by her given name. Even though they were very close, he still felt sometimes like only her family name should suffice. She glanced at him and caught him looking at her. He had his eyes open again and he held out his hand lightly and brought her close to him, holding her so gently. He felt her stiffen as he put his arms around her. "Don't worry." He assured. "I'm just lending you some strength." He explained. "Remember we said it won't happen again?"

Fay relaxed when she heard that and let him hold her. The warmth he was emitting was exactly what she needed right now. She put her arms around him and placed her head on his shoulder. "Renji." She said softly. "Thank you." She said closing her eyes.

He held her like that for a while. It was sometime that later he felt her breathing soften and her body felt warmer. He moved her sleeping body gently and lifted her up without waking her up. He walked to his bed and placed her there and covered her with a blanket.

He watched her for a second then moved away. He went downstairs and asked his mother to call Fay's dad and let him know that she'll spend the night. It was not unusual for her to spend the night. She would always be at their place when she was younger and hung out with him and his sister. He didn't want to send her back to an empty home thinking of her mother. Also, he needed to speak to his sister and switch rooms with her since Fay was sleeping in his.

Fay felt a presence next to her when she opened her eyes. At first fleeting look she wanted to scream in panic thinking it was Renji, when she saw brown hair by her pillow side. She closed her eyes, calculating quietly to herself and when she finally opened her eyes she concluded that it was without a doubt Yanagi Rei, for Renji's hair would've never grown that long during the night.

Her thoughts went to how she got there. She remembered falling asleep in Renji's arms. As much as she hated to acknowledge it, but that was the first time she had been so content and secure in a long time.

Fay heaved herself upwards and moved her legs to the side of the bed making her feet contact the floor. Stretching her arms above her head, she yawned lightly and stood up. She scratched her hair sluggishly trying to find a watch anyplace in the room. She let out another yawn and sat down at the desk. She instantly remembered her bag and picked it up from the floor and pulled out her cell phone.

She found three miscalls from Kurobane and a message from her father. Her father had written that Renji's mother had called him and he got the message. She deleted all the messages and looked at the clock on her cell phone. It was 4 am in the morning and she was hungry.

She pondered about her next move, but shrugged it off and walked towards the door. As she opened the door to the hallway she almost screamed if she hadn't covered her mouth to silence any form of screaming that was going to come out of her.

Renji stood there holding a plate with a sandwich on it and a glass of something in his hand. For some reason he looked eerie to her as he stood there like that in the dark hallway. "Renji?" Fay whispered.

"My data told me that you would be awake around this time hungry." He explained to her as he noted how nervous she looked.

Fay took the plate from him grateful, but she hesitated about the glass.

"It's only orange juice." He clarified. "Fay, I will never let you drink the things Inui and I construct."

That remark made her smile. She took the glass from him and looked around not knowing where to put it since they were still in the hallway.

"We can go into the living room downstairs."

Fay looked at him as they walked along the hallway. He was in shorts and a t-shirt. She knew Inui was taller than him, but she still felt like he was much taller when she stood next to him. _Maybe it's because he's thinner than Inui,_ Fay thought to herself. "Renji, you don't have to sit down with me. I can deal with eating a sandwich on my own."

"Eat."

She rolled her eyes at the brisk order and munched lightly on her sandwich. He was silent as she ate and drank her juice. Finally, when she was done, she stood up and put the plate in the kitchen sink. She washed it out of courtesy and dried it, placing it in the cabinet.

"You didn't have to do that."

Fay turned around and covered her mouth as she yawned. She smiled lazily at him, "It's the least I can do." She explained softly stretching her arms above her head.

He put a hand on her back and led her back to the stairs. "Go back to sleep."

Fay looked at him and kissed his cheek. "Thanks and good night, Renji."

"Good night."

* * *

Fay was walking back home the next day. She was feeling much better after spending the day before with Renji and his sister. Technically, the night included as well. Renji had insisted on dropping her back, but she had declined and told him that she needed to do some stuff on her way back.

While she walked she remembered that Kurobane had called her several times yesterday. Pulling out her cell phone from her bag she speed dialed his number. On the fifth ring he finally picked it up. "Hello?"

"You're sleeping, aren't you?" Fay teased on the phone.

"No." he answered. "We're at the gym."

"How sweet, my boys are working out." Fay smiled.

He laughed at the comment. "Well I'm glad that you're more cheerful now." He remarked. "I also called to remind you about tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Fay asked. "What's happening tomorrow?" she questioned as she tried calculating things in her mind to remember what's happening. She was surprised that she could not recall anything.

"We're having a friendly beach volleyball game with Seigaku and we're camping for the night."

Fay stopped walking, "Eh?" she asked surprised. "Since when?"

She heard Kurobane sigh, "Our coaches planned it yesterday." He explained, and then she heard him smack something. "Ah yes, you weren't there." He mumbled to himself.

Fay thought of the idea and then brightened up when she remember Inui is in Seigaku. "That's a nice change." She remarked. "What do you guys need from me?"

"Food."

Fay rolled her eyes, "Seriously, is that all you guys think about?" she asked exasperated. "I'm not the team cook, you know." She said in a wounding tone. She was talking and realized that he wasn't even listening. "Kurobane?"

"Damnit, Amane!" Kurobane shouted on the phone. "No stupid dumbbell puns at the gym!"

Fay let out a sigh as she heard a loud clunker, thud, oof's and swearing. "Fay?" She heard a new voice at her ear. "Yes, Saeki?" Fay mumbled uncaringly.

Saeki let out a sigh as well. "He will call you back."

"Tell him not to bother." She muttered. "Where are we meeting tomorrow?"

He gave her the time and place and she thanked him before hanging up. _Well I guess I need to go to the store and get ingredients for my cooking,_ she thought as she changed her destination.

* * *

 _Next Day_

 _Beach_

 _ **[Note: as you read along the volleyball game, I have taken parts from the scanlation of 237. Also, I've altered some of the events of the game to suit my story].**_

"We'd like to thank you for inviting us to join Rokkaku's Training camp." Ryuuzaki sensei genuinely told the coach.

"Wow…" Fay whispered at the view. They were the only ones on the beach and it looked so peaceful. She turned around and frowned a bit as well. Normally she wouldn't let these things worry her, but she realized that other than Seigaku's coach she was the only girl there.

Fay looked at the fifteen players and her cheeks turned red a little. They were all in shorts only and she was thankful that she had a one piece swimming suit on. She watched as everyone stood around waiting to see what to do while she placed the huge basket she was hauling onto a blanket.

"You should not lug heavy things."

Fay looked up from where she was bending and smiled at Inui. She looked at him and was about to answer when she covered her nose at a stench that almost made her lose her breath. "Good god, Sadaharu! What's what?" she asked appalled as she covered her mouth and nose with a hand and used her other hand to point at a clear glass of liquid in his hand.

"This will eliminate the uneven numbers between us so we can play a fair game of volleyball." He answered as his glasses gleamed evilly. "However it is not supposed to smell…" he mumbled as he took out a small bottle and poured it into the glass of clear liquid.

The liquid went through a chemical reaction and Fay thought it was going to explode as she moved a few feet away, but to her surprise it settled. She was astonished that it was still clear and "Odorless?"

He studied it carefully and nodded. "Yes, it is a concoction Renji and I created when we were younger." He explained as he moved the glass towards her. "Want to try?" he asked.

 _Fay, I will never let you drink the things Inui and I construct._

Fay frowned when she remembered what Renji had told her the other night. _Why did I think of that?_ She thought as she shook her head at Inui's offer. She returned her gaze to Inui and crinkled her nose, "Inui what is this made of?"

"It is pure fish juice." He answered as he headed towards one of the Rokkau members named Shudou.

Fay almost gagged, but restrained herself from doing so. She let out a sigh and pulled out a paper walking towards the group. "I've put you guys into groups after Inui provided me with your names." She explained. "So pair up and let's start this."

"We're uneven." Saeki said with a frown as he crossed his arms.

Momo tapped him lightly on the shoulders and pointed at Shoudou who was lying by the beach passed out. Inui had not been joking when he said he was going to eliminate the uneven numbers.

"As soon as the teams are announced the losing team will have to drink this." Inui announced holding a jar up high.

Everyone paled at the remark and all turned to Fay waiting for her to announce their pairings.

"The pairings are as follows:

\- Echizen and Aoi

\- Kukumaru and Itsuki

\- Momo and Kurobane

\- Inui and Kisarazu

\- Fuji and Saeki

\- Kawamura and Amane

\- Oishi and Kaidou

\- Our coaches are together."

"Eh? The old man and the old lady are playing?" Momo asked surprised.

"Letting the elderly participate is a good thing, right, old man?" Ryuuzaki answered with a mischievous smile. "We'll use the same rules that apply to a tie-break. First team to score seven points wins."

Fay stepped out, "As you can see the results of the drink has already been demonstrated to us by Shudou-kin. The losing team will have to drink "Inui's special Iwashi water." She announced as she read the name of the drink off a paper. "I can't believe you name your drinks." Fay muttered looking at Inui.

Inui's glasses gleamed.

"Alright! Let's begin our old man's cup beach volleyball tournament!" someone shouted.

Fay took that opportunity to slip away and tend to Shudou who was lying by the sea as the water splashed against his body.

* * *

As the hours flew by with the boys playing volleyball, one by one within each hour, a player was victimized to Inui's drink. Eiji was the first to go down, followed by Kuroban and Momo, Kawamura and Amane had lost to Fuji and Saeki, and even Oishi and Kaidoh were part of the people lying half dead on the beach..

Fay wiped her sweat off her forehead with a handkerchief. "What were you guys thinking losing like that…" she mumbled as she helped Kurobane up. "Bane, I need you to stand up." She gritted as she tried to pull him to his full length, "You're heavy."

"Mother…." Itsuki cried softly his mouth full of sand.

Fay rolled her eyes as she dumped Kurobane back onto the sands. She pulled out a water cooler from her bag and wiped Itsuki's face. "Calm down, Itsuki." She said softly. "It's just a nightmare."

"The taste….still…" he coughed and gagged at the same time.

She patted his head, "There…there…." _I didn't know I was brought here to baby sit,_ she thought annoyed. _What the hell was Sadaharu thinking making that drink!?_ She left him and walked back just to see Fuji pass out from the drink and Saeki standing there numb. "Saeki?!" she shouted running towards him as he fell against her. "The horror…" Saeki shook as she held him, "It was awful….." he whispered in pain. "Please don't make me drink it again~"

Fay raised an eyebrow and put him gently onto the sands. She handed him the water cooler. "Drink this." She ordered putting it in his hand. "It will sooth that awful taste out of your mouth."

She sat there till he was better and let out a sigh. He was fortunate that he didn't drink that much of it than the others. Fay looked at him as he put his head on her shoulder. "You know you can't do that."

"Shut up…" he muttered. "My head hurts." He admitted as he watched the game. Only three teams were left. Aoi and Echizen were playing against Kisarazu and Inui now. "Looks like your boy's going to lose." He remarked as he noticed that Kisarazu and Inui's game was not going well.

Fay elbowed him lightly, but he didn't even have the energy to react to it. "He is not mine, Saeki." She hissed looking back at the game. "You're right though; there is an 89.36% that Kisarazu and Sadaharu will lose this game."

"Your boy might not like the silver seat. He has too much pride."

"Sadaharu is not like that."

"Then why does he want to knock himself out?" he asked as Fay turned to look at the game. Saeki was right; Inui was jumping and aiming his face at the ball, like he….

"You're just trying to escape "The Silver Seat!" Kisarazu yelled. "So cheap blocking it with your face so you'll lose consciousness." He shouted reaching for Inui's shorts.

Fay wasn't looking as she turned to Saeki because he was mumbling something. She turned around when she heard shouting and she suddenly found darkness. "Eh?" she whispered. "What are you doing?" she demanded when she realized that her eyes were covered by Saeki's hands.

"I don't think Inui will forgive himself if you saw."

"Saw what?" she asked. "Saeki, let go of me."

The demand only made Saeki's hands tighten on her eyes as he saw Inui on the floor with his shorts dragged down due to Kisarazu's pulling. It would have not been pretty if Fay had seen.

Finally it was over. The coaches had won and all the players had been humiliated one way or another. Even Inui had to drink that sickening matter and he almost fainted on the spot, but managed to only let out a belch.

"Next time don't make something you can't drink yourself." Fay scolded Inui as she handed him a napkin. She was sitting next to him as they all ate dinner quietly. "Sometimes you don't think!" she went on. "Be more rational and logical! Poisoning your teammate is alright, but not when I have to tend to the babies on my team…"

"Who are you calling a baby?" Kurobane muttered.

Fay stood up and glared at him. "Don't even start eith me, Bane! I have pictures to prove you all at your worst." She warned.

"May I have those pictures, Mishima-chan? I'll buy them from you." Fuji said sweetly looking at the girl.

"FUJI!" they all shouted.

* * *

After dinner, they all went to the room they were all assigned to sleep in. Fay picked up her stuff and walked to the room she was assigned to alone, since she was the only girl with them. She padded quietly to the assigned room and stopped when she felt a presence behind her in the hallway. "Sadaharu?" she asked as she turned to face the person that had followed her. She smiled when she realized it was him. "Have you recovered from your drink?"

He let out a sigh and nodded. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Yes, I am glad you're admitting that making the drink was a mistake." She nodded approvingly.

"No."

She moved her head to the side. "No?"

"I shouldn't have drunk it, not yet."

Fay smacked her forehead lightly. "You'll never learn, will you?" she muttered, then put her hands on her hips. "At least you learned something." She said amused as she looked at him.

"There's another thing." He added seriously. "You worry too much about me. Always scolding me…"

"Oh?" she asked confused. "What is…" she began, but stood there shocked when he leaned down and kissed her lips evenly and then moved away from her and turned around giving her his back.

"This is to show you that this is a 100% of my own free will and you don't have to ask me to kiss you." He explained his action as he walked down the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

_This is to show you that this is a 100% of my own free will and you don't have to ask me to kiss you._

Fay moved her finger to her lips and swore softly. It was different this time. The touch and the feel to it were unlike last time. Previous occasion it was her that initiated the act, but this was different. She did not anticipate that. She did not see that coming at her. She was a data expert. She should've known what he was about to do.

She was torn between two. She was already on edge because she did not know what to do. Her heart was breaking apart. As hard as she tried making sure they all stayed friends, the more difficult it was for her to sustain it.

She stirred in silence on her mattress and let out a sigh. She knew she should forget about sleeping tonight because it wasn't going to happen. She was still at the camp site with the others, but she was on her own in her room trying to straighten out her anxiety.

She closed her eyes so she could stop thinking of her setting, but was taken aback when she heard the door knock. _Sadaharu?_ She thought her heart thumping. She stood up hastily and went to the door. Her cheeks were heated. _Why am I feeling like this?_ She thought. _It's only…_ opening the door.

Fay scowled looking at the person standing in front of her. "What do you think you're doing here?" she demanded half angrily and half relieved. "Bane! I'm in my pajamas!"

Kurobane looked at her awkwardly. "I was concerned about you." He admitted. "We haven't spoken properly. How are you holding up?" he asked standing by the door frame.

Fay hugged herself. 'I'm fine I guess." She answered. "It's just…" she started to say, and then stopped. "I don't know anymore." She admitted. "I really don't know." She whispered. She wasn't worried about Kurobane. In fact he was the closest person to her after Yanagi and Inui.

He put his hand on top of her head and patted her gently. "You're one confused girl." He remarked amused. "So do you want to go and get some ice cream?" he offered. "I know that might cheer you up."

Fay looked at him then smiled. She nodded while moving his hand off her head and looked at him. "Thank you, Kurobane."

"Anytime."

* * *

Fay felt much better the next day. Of course she had avoided Inui at all costs because she was still perplexed about the declaration he had made softly to her. She was walking back with Aoi Kentaru as they got off the bus. She lived close to him so he offered to walk her home. "That was a good exercise!"

"Not when you guys all collapsed on the floor." Fay joked.

Aoi made a face. "I'm never drinking that thing again. Poor Seigaku, I can't believe they have to go through that drink everyday."

"Oh don't worry! It's not the same drink." Fay assured. "There are so many different versions of them." She grinned as she saw Aoi grimace. "I don't know all the names, but Sadaharu comes up with new ones every week or so."

"You need to deprive your boy of annihilating humanity."

Fay stopped walking. "Eh?" she asked. She scowled as she put her hands on her hips, "Those are big words coming from you." She remarked. "Why do you people keep saying 'my boy'? He's not mine."

Aoi grinned as he continued walking. "They're just words, Mishima!"

"Hmph~"

Aoi glanced at her and smiled guiltily. She was cute in her own nerdish way, but he was glad that she was getting her fighting spirit back. She had been rather down lately and even the kids were starting to notice who hung around the tennis courts. "Do you want some ice cream?"

Fay rolled her eyes, "Why it that you boys think that ice cream is is the solution to everything?" she demanded.

"Is that a no?"

"It's a damn YES!" she yelled. "Let's go." She exclaimed. "I know a shop near by." She said elatedly pulling him with her.

Fay whistled as she walked back home. After she and Aoi pigged out non stop on different ice cream flavors she was beginning to feel much better. She always felt better with a full stomach anyhow. Fay walked into her house and stopped. "Huh?" she whispered as she sniffed the air and smelled food. "Oh my god! Daddy's cooking~" she exclaimed. "Daddy, you know you can't coo….." she shouted in panic dashing into the kitchen, but stopped. "Eh?"

There was a woman in the kitchen. She was standing where she stands when preparing meals for her father and herself. She was even wearing her apron. She stood there preparing something that smelled so scrumptious and although she was full she was craving her meal already. And the horror of all horrors was that…

Her father was standing next to the woman helping her with the meal, a smile on his face. It was a smile that she rarely got to see and….

"Honey? When did you get in?"

Fay looked up from her thoughts and saw both her father and the woman looking at her. Her father had been so preoccupied with this woman that he didn't even acknowledge her presence.

Her father put a hand on the woman's shoulder. "We have a guest today." He introduced smiling. "This is Sakamoto Rin."

Fay looked at her father speechless then turned her gaze towards the woman. The woman was eyeing her intriguingly with deep blue eyes. What she did next surprised Fay. She walked up to her and offered her hand for a shake. "I am delighted to meet you, Mishima Fay." She said with a tender smile. "All your father does is talk about you."

Fay glared at her hand hatefully. She knew she was being stubborn and impolite, but she felt that her place had already been taken in the house. She was always polite and did whatever she was asked to, but she just did not feel like she wanted to cooperate now. She was acting like a brat. Ignoring the woman's hand, Fay turned to her father. "Daddy, who is this woman?" she demanded.

He frowned as he held his chin calmly thinking. "I already introduce her to you as…"

"No." Fay interrupted. "Who is she and why is she here?"

He understood now what she was asking. He wasn't planning on telling her just yet, but he knew the situation could not get any worse. "This woman…" he began and then he let out a sigh. "Fay, I am marrying this woman, and she is going to be your new mother."

Mishima Kato looked at his daughter sadly as he saw her eyes widen in shock at his announcement. They were filled with tears, but he knew how proud she was and she would never let them slip in front of a stranger.

"Kato…" Rin said softly holding his upper arm.

"It's alright, Rin." He assured putting a hand over hers. "We can be a family again, Fay." He whispered leaning in front of his daughter. "Come on, why don't…." he began reaching for her hand.

"Don't touch me!" Fay yelled snapping out of her shock.

They both looked taken aback.

Fay clenched her fists. "You didn't tell me before! You didn't confide in me that you're seeing someone else! You just brought her here just like that without word of warning!" she said crying. "You used to share everything with me! No wonder you're so inattentive most of the time…" she added bitterly. "I hate you…" she whispered wiping her tears with the sleeves of her shirt. "I hate you." She repeated.

"Fay…."

She turned around and ran out of the kitchen.

"Kato…" Rin said softly. "I'm so sorry." She whispered. "I didn't know." She remarked as she saw him heartbroken.

"No." he replied. "It is my fault. Every time I wanted to tell her I just couldn't, because I knew she might get distressed."

"You should go after her."

"No." He answered surprising her. "She is as stubborn as me. If I go after her now while she's heated; she will not listen to a single word I say." he explained knowingly. "It is best she cools down."

"But she's all alone…"

"Don't worry, she is a strong girl."

* * *

Every time she wiped her tears away, they kept coming back in floods. She wanted to stop crying, but her heart ached and the tears were as stubborn as her refusing to dry up.

Fay knew her actions had disappointed her father because she was normally more mature than this. She was still in shock of his announcement, but she couldn't help act that way, as he had dropped the bomb just like that. She didn't even know he was seeing someone. All this time she had thought he was busy with his novel, but instead he was seeing someone.

She felt betrayed and hurt because he hadn't confided in her earlier that he was seeing someone he was serious about. She wanted to run to someone. She wanted to hug someone. She wanted to cry out all her pains. "Mother…" she whispered. "Why did you have to go?" she cried softly covering her face with her hands as she leaned against a tree at the park.

* * *

 _Rikkai Dai – hours later_

"Your lap took four minutes longer than your usual timing, Masaharu." Renji calculated as he crossed his arms. "Your game was lacking time as well."

"I hold Sanada responsible for it." He mumbled as he put a towel over his head. "The high temperature is getting to me." He complained. "I can't even stand in a straight line."

"Or maybe it's because you're enjoying too much of your time playing pranks." Yagyuu remarked standing not too far away from the two.

Nioh looked at his double's partner annoyed. "You and Renji need to stop popping out of nowhere and scaring the life out of Marui." He muttered as he saw the third year bubblegum lover half white standing by the side where Yagyuu had appeared out of nowhere.

Renji picked up his bag. "Your complaints won't help either." He added. "Try not to slack off, Masaharu."

"Yeah, yeah…" he muttered annoyed at being lectured at.

Renji was going to remark to that as well, but got interrupted when his cell phone rang. "Hello?" he answered. He was surprised to hear the other person's voice. "No, she hasn't been around here." He answered the caller. "You can't find her anywhere? How long has been gone? That long?" he questioned. "Don't worry Mishima-sama. I will look for her. I might have a clue of her whereabouts."

"Thank you, Renji."

Renji hung up the call and picked up his jacket. "I will see you all later."

"Has your girl gone missing?" Nioh asked grinning from ear to ear when he heard Renji's conversation.

"It is rude to eavesdrop on other people's phone conversations."

"I wasn't eavesdropping." Nioh objected. "You were talking in front of us, right Yagyuu?"

Yagyuu didn't bother answering.

"So its official, isn't it?" Nioh asked. "If Mishima's father is calling you then its official that you two are a couple, right?"

"Masaharu!"

Nioh grimaced at the loud and firm sound. "Yes, Sanada?"

Sanada stood there with his arms crossed. "You're game and running have been off today." He remarked critically. "Run ten laps to recover some of your strength…"

"Ten…?"

"Now."

"But…." Nioh whispered, but then let out a sigh. He knew he was screwed whether he liked it or not. He also knew that when Sanada said run, then no one would go home till he ran. He swore softly and started running.

"Twenty laps for swearing!" Sanada shouted. He then turned to Renji who was still standing there. "I heard too." Sanada added. "Do you need help looking for her?" he asked.

"No." Renji replied. "I should be fine." He declared as he started walking. "I have an idea where she might be."

* * *

Inui looked around the park. He had his hands in his pockets as he studied his surroundings. He knew he was in the right place. He had gone to most of their hiding places and this one was the last one left and he knew she had to be here. After her father had called him; he had dropped everything and went looking for her. He didn't know on what basis made her run off like that, but he was curious.

"Did he call you too, Sadaharu?"

"Renji."

Both boys looked at each other. Even to them as childhood friends, when it came to Mishima Fay a certain spark flew between the two. They hated to admit it, but they both had a certain soft spot for the girl and now it was starting to show even more than before.

"This is the place I've come to look." Inui explained. "I am optimistic that she's here somewhere."

"Yes." Renji nodded. "Let us split up. That way we will find her quicker."

Inui agreed, but just before Renji walked off. "Renji." Inui called out seriously. It was dark. Already the shadows their forms were making as they stood there were spooky.

He stopped, but didn't turn to look at him. "What is it?"

"When our schools play, we will play against each other."

"You are that optimistic about playing us."

"You know that I am serious."

"Yes."

"Singles 3, Renji. I will always wait for you at singles 3 whenever Seigaku plays Rikkai." Inui said firmly. "I will be waiting for you at singles 3."

Renji looked at him seriously. "What do you wish to gain by telling me this?" he questioned looking at his childhood friend.

"Our friendship is distressing her more than necessary." He reasoned. "If she can't choose between us, then we will."

Renji's eyes narrowed even more seriously on his already serious face. "Then I will wait for you at singles 3 as well." He declared. "Are you going to tell her about this?" he asked.

"No."

"Fine then."

Inui was going to say more, but he stopped himself when he saw someone walk towards them from a distance. "Mishima."

Fay looked up at the two with a confused look. "What are you two doing here?" she asked softly when she reached them. She looked from one boy to the other and was trying to figure things out.

"The question is Mishima, what are you doing outside your home at this hour?" Renji fired back. "Your father called the two of us because he was worried that you were out longer than he expected." He explained standing in front of her. He took off his jacket and placed it on her shoulders. "You're cold and shaking."

"From the look of your eyes you have been crying as well." Inui added watching her form. She looked very fragile at the moment and he wanted to do nothing but make her smile now.

Fay looked down. "I'm sorry, but I lost track of time."

"Come on." Inui said. "Let's take you home."

"No."

Renji and Inui stopped. They both looked at each and then back at Fay. "No?" they asked at the same time.

She shook her head to reinforce her word. "I am not going back home." She said resentfully "Not as long as she is there." She whispered while hugging herself. "I am not going back home…." She repeated.

"Do you want to tell us what happened?" Renji asked in a concerned voice. They were so busy looking for her that they'd forgotten to ask what had made her run in the first place. The state she was in as well told him that she was awfully distraught.

"No."

Inui let out a sigh and looked at Renji. "She's in Fay mood, Renji." He remarked.

"A 100% she is." He agreed as he watched her stand there. She was still shivering and she looked delirious as well. He reached for her forehead and frowned. "Do you realize that you have a fever, Mishima?"

Fay slapped his hand away and almost lost her balance in the process. They both reached for her, but Inui was quicker and caught her in his arms. "Her whole body is heated." Inui frowned. "We need to take her to a warmer climate."

"Not home." Fay whispered with her eyes closed as she lay on Inui's chest. "Don't take me home." She repeated. "Just…. Not tonight. I don't know what I would do. I was very discourteous…"

"This is a dilemma." Renji thought out loud.

Inui stood up and lifted Fay up. "So where do we take her then?" he questioned. "We must abide by her wishes or she will combine both of our juices and make us drink it if we take her back home." He explained. "How about we take her to your home? I can't offer mine because we have house guests and their kids go to St. Rudolph." He knew very well if he was to walk in carrying Fay at this time of the night the news would spread even faster than Mizuki's gossiping.

"Not mine either." Renji answered. "There is no one at home." He said thoughtfully knowing fully well that Fay would not be comfortable spending the night if she knew no one was there and if her father found out as well….

They both looked at each other with an uncertainty. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking Renji?"

Renji nodded his head lightly. "It will work if you have your data books." He confirmed.

"I never leave home without them." Inui declared evilly.

* * *

"You're kidding, right?" Kurobane asked wide eyed as he saw both Inui and Renji at his doorstep. Not only did their appearance surprised him, but Inui carrying Fay astounded him as well.

Inui moved Fay to Renji's arms and picked out a book from his tennis bag. "Every girl you dated, every crush you had, every letter you received, every shirt your mother bought you, and every other detail of your life is contained in this book." He explained. "If you do not kindly acknowledge our request, this information will be posted on the tournament main website for everyone's eyes."

Kurobane felt a sweat drop slide down his cheek. "Y…You can't do that?"

"Renji is a pro hacker." Inui stated. "It will happen."

He crossed his arms. "My parents are not here." he said wryly. "Just my younger brother is at home with me."

"We called her father and told him that an emergency club activity has emerged and you needed her help so she will be staying for a while with you till we can encourage her to go home tonight." Renji explained carrying Fay. "Now if you'll excuse me…" he said respectfully as he walked into Kurobane's living room and placed Fay gently on the sofa.

"She has a fever." Inui looked down at her. "Do you have any medicine that can help cool her down?"

Kurobane frowned as he rubbed his jaw. "I can't think of anything at the moment, but give me a second." He replied going to check the medicine cabinet to see if there was anything useful there.

"I just realized that Mishima Fay does not have any female friends." Renji commented as he moved a strand of her hair off her face.

"Yes."

With the help of Kurobane, they managed to get her fever down sometime later. "So what are you two going to do now?" Kurobane asked.

Renji pulled out his cell phone. "I imagine now is the right time to call her father so he can pick her up."

Kuorbane crossed his arms. "Do you think that's a good idea?"

"She can't exactly stay here." Inui added.

Renji didn't comment, but just dialed the number and called Mishima Kato.

* * *

 _Next Day_

Renji woke up and stirred on his bed. He reached for his cell phone to check the time and was surprised to see that it was almost noon. He frowned at that because he was never the kind of person that would laze around for nothing. Also he was more amazed that there were no phone calls or messages from Fay. He was a 100% sure that she would call the next day and start shouting because she was still asleep when her father took her home.

He was even more curious to know what had upset her so much to say those things about her father. He had never felt her so detached and emotional like that before. He sat on his bed and laid his elbows on his knees. There was no practice today and he was contemplating whether to see her or not.

 _If she can't choose between us, then we will_

He remembered those words and shook them away. He stood up and decided to shower. He was going to visit Fay later.

The same thoughts were running through Inui's mind as he worked out in the gym. He was pumping iron working on his muscles, but his mind was not on the number of pumps he was doing. He was thinking of Fay and what had gone wrong the night before. It was evident that something had disturbed her beyond reason, but he was even more taken aback when she refused to tell them about it.

He was so busy in his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "It is rather odd to see our data man so out of his thoughts."

Inui put his glasses back on and looked up at Fuji who stood there with a smile on his face. "I am thinking of a plan."

"Is that so?" Fuji said so with an angelic smile still on his face. "You don't get a look of concern on your face when you're thinking of a plan or strategy for the team." He remarked knowingly. "Is it a certain someone?"

Inui stood up while he wiped the sweat off his face. "You need to do thirty five push ups to help with your calisthenics."

"You know your schedule doesn't suit me because you still don't have all my data." Fuji replied back to his statement. "Changing the subject doesn't work on me either." He said too sweetly.

"Then please do not ask me something like that." He requested politely as he walked out of the gym and headed to the showers. He was there all morning working out and he was wondering where he should go next.

* * *

Fay walked down the stairs silently and went into the kitchen. She saw her father sit upright as he saw her walk in, but she just mumbled a good morning and went to the stove to make some tea. She worked like a zombie preparing things and without saying a word.

"Fay?" Kato tried speaking to her.

"I am going out." She interrupted. "I won't be back till nighttime." She told him as she placed the tea on the table. "Goodbye."

"Fay." He said softly as she stood by the door. "You can't run away." He told her. "I've already made a decision and I need my daughter to support me so we can be a family."

"Families do things together." She said bitterly. "They don't show up one day with a decision." She felt her heart heavy with an emotional burden as she said those words. She just left it at that as she walked out of the kitchen. She picked up her jacket and bag and walked out of the front door. She didn't know where to go, but she didn't want to stay at home.

Fay almost bumped into someone and would've lost her stability if he hadn't caught hold of her by the front door. "Why are you always around when I'm upset?" she asked. "You're always there and Sadaharu's always calling me."

"I knew you were upset." Renji explained looking at her. He was in casual clothes just wearing pants and a sweater. It looked nice and simple. "We care about you, Mishima. We both do." He guaranteed. "Do you have any idea in what state you were last night? I don't think I've ever seen you like that before."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, well…." She muttered walking past him. "I don't want to be home." She said picking up her bag.

"So where are you going?"

"I don't know." She admitted. "I'm just going anywhere that is far away from here." She proclaimed looking around.

Renji took her wrist in his hand and pulled her towards the left side of the street. "Then you can come with me and help me with something."

She stopped by placing her foot determinedly on the ground. "I want to be alone, Renji."

"No."

She blinked. "No?" she asked astounded that he wasn't listening to her.

"No." he repeated.

Fay frowned. "I am more stubborn than you Renji." she glared at him. "Don't push me. Not when I'm in this mood."

Renji didn't say anything. He just tightened his hold on her wrist and continued pulling her towards where he wanted to take her. He had to admit she was stubborn, but he has learned through the years how to deal with her when she was like that.

"You're not listening…." Fay mumbled and swore as well. "I hate it when you don't listen to me." She admitted as he let go of her wrist and she walked with him. "Where are we going?"

"It's Rei's birthday in a couple of days. Today's the only free day I have to buy her something."

Fay looked at him suspiciously, "You don't need me for that. You already have adequate data on your sister to know what she would like for her birthday."

* * *

They walked quietly to the bus and stepped in so they could go to the mall. He still didn't answer her suspicious remark. She hated when Renji was like this. She was a data expert. Almost at his level, but she hated it when she could not read Renji. As they got in to find a seat she saw another set of familiar faces.

"Hello Seiichi and Genichirou." Renji acknowledged politely noticing his captain and vice captain on the bus as well. "This is a pleasant surprise."

"It is more surprising to me to see you with a girl Renji." Yukimura smiled looking at Fay. "Is this Mishima Fay?" he asked intentionally looking at Fay who stood there close to Renji. The bus was already jam-packed and there were scarcely any place to sit.

Renji put a hand on Fay's shoulder steadying her as she wobbled with the bus's movement and turned her towards Yukimura. "Yes, this is Mishima Fay." He introduced. "Mishima, this is our captain, Yukimura Seiichi and you know Genichirou."

Fay nodded with a smile. "Nice to meet you." She said respectfully. "I heard you were in the hospital. It's good to see that you're feeling better and you're finally out."

Yukimura stood up. "Please Mishima-san, do sit down in my place." He offered. "It's rude of me to let a girl stand."

Fay looked embarrassed. "Oh, no no no…" she said quickly waving her hands in front of him. "You need to sit down more than me…." She began, but it was that moment that the busy hit a pot hole and anyone who was standing…

Sanada held Yukimura in place by holding his shirt lightly and sat him down while he was still seated in his chair. It would be not good if the captain of Rikkai Dai was on the floor hurt. He looked up to see that Fay had already been rescued by Renji. Even he had to smile at the image in front of him. Fay had hugged Renji's arm as he held her waist to sustain her from injuries. "Sit down Fay." Renji ordered when she realized that she was standing so close to him like that. Normally she wouldn't let these things bother her, but lately she was very alert of her surroundings. And her senses were more alert if Renji or Inui were standing close to her.

"Sit in my place, Mishima-san." Sanada ordered as he stood up. His voice projected in such a way that no argument was to be done from her side. Fay nodded getting away from Renji. She knew she was blushing, but she ignored it. "Thank you, Sanada-san." She bowed. "But please call me Fay-chan." She said with a smile. "Same goes to you too, Yukimura-san."

She took her seat and looked out of the window.

"Where are you two headed?" Yukimura asked.

Fay turned around and looked at him. "We're going to the mall. Renji wants to buy his sister something for her birthday." She explained.

"That is a good coincidence." Yukimura remarked. "I always forget that Aya's birthday is the same week as Renji's sister." He said forgetfully. "I'm doing the same thing."

Fay looked at Renji and he nodded knowing what she was asking. "Do you want to join us, Yukimura-san?" she asked. "Maybe I can help you as well with a choice for a gift."

"What do you think, Genichirou?" Yukimura asked the vice captain looking up at him as he stood next to Renji.

"That sounds like fine."

"Excellent!" Fay cheered. "Now I can get proper data on the three monsters of Rikkai Dai together~" she winked feeling a bit better now. Maybe Renji forcing her out was a good idea after all.

"I should've known…" Sanada muttered wryly.


	4. Chapter 4

"She went out?" Inui asked standing in front of Mishima Kato. "I am sorry to have troubled you then Mishima-sama." He bowed politely. He looked at the older man's face and calculated the weary lines across his forehead. He had come to the conclusion that something was indeed wrong in the household. "I hope she is fine though; she was rather upset last night."

Kato looked at him. "She did not tell you boys anything, Sadaharu?" he asked Inui who still stood there. He rubbed his jaw lightly and frowned. If his daughter had not told the two boys she trusted so much about his announcement then she must be more distressed about it than he thought.

"No."

"Would you like to come in for a cup of tea?" Kato offered. "Maybe you can help me with Fay and see how I can talk to her." He said knowing fully well that Inui was also one of the people that can break through her stubbornness.

The invitation surprised Inui, but out of respect he nodded. "I will take up that offer, Mishima-sama." He accepted walking in after the older man. They went into the kitchen as Kato put a pot of tea on the stove.

"You know Sadaharu this house always lacked a woman's touch." He remarked. "After Fay's mother passed away she always tries so hard to pretend everything that was fine, but I knew she wasn't."

Inui was quiet as he took a seat and nodded quietly.

"I can imagine how hard it is for her to cope. She has school, she helps the tennis club with activities and then comes home to cook, clean up and do her homework." He explained waiting for the water to boil. "I can't let her high school years be this hard for her. She has exams coming up."

Inui was slowly beginning to understand what might have upset Fay last night. The way he was speaking indicated what was to come next.

"She came home last night and found the woman I was seeing for a while." He placed a cup of tea in front of Inui. "She is someone I am going to marry, Sadaharu."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you." Kato muttered sitting down sipping his tea. He almost gagged at the taste and was wondering how the boy was drinking the disgusting tea he had just made.

"She did not take the news calmly, did she?"

A sad smile spread across Kato's lips. "No, she didn't." he answered. "Since you know her very well I was hoping maybe I could talk to you. I feel like such a failure for a father. I don't even know how to talk to my own daughter."

* * *

"What do you think of these earrings?" Fay asked Renji as she held a pair of earring next to her ear. "I think they're cute and they're the right color." She said admiring the curved cut to the accessory. "Yukimura-san?"

"Rei's sworn off earrings for a while." Renji remarked as Fay put down the earrings. "Yukimura Aya is a tomboy."

Yukimura laughed at that. "As much as I hate to admit that, but he's right." Yukimura agreed. "My sister will not go near earrings yet."

Fay let out a sigh. "You two are more difficult than I thought." She muttered as she walked out of the store and looked around. They were at the shopping mall and so far anything that she had showed the boys they had either said too girly or complained about something else.

She glanced at Sanada and admired how quiet he was being. He wouldn't even comment on anything she kept showing Renji and Yukimura. "We checked clothes, accessories, and games. What else do you guys have in mind?" Fay asked turning around to face them.

"Let's just walk and we'll see what we come across." Yukimura suggested as he started walking.

The rest followed across the crowded mall. Renji was walking with Sanada while Fay conversed with Yukimura. He stopped though when he saw her stop by a store window and her eyes seem to focus on something. He left Sanada's side and walked to her while Yukimura looked at the window of another story. "Do you see something you like?" he asked as she stood in front of a fashion accessory store.

Fay didn't look at him. "I was just admiring something." She replied softly. "Don't worry about it." She turned her face to look at him.

"Show me."

Fay shook her head. "It's alright." She said embarrassingly. She knew if she showed him something she liked than he would feel obliged to buy it for her. Renji was always like that, but she never accepted any of his gifts. Many times he had told her to show him something she liked because she was hard to shop gifts for.

Renji leaned closer to the window. "Show me." He repeated firmly.

Fay let out a sigh. "You're so stubborn, Yanagi." She mumbled. She normally used his last name when she was annoyed with him. "I was just looking at that bracelet." She pointed.

"The one that has your zodiac sign hanging like a charm on it?" he asked studying the piece.

Fay nodded. "Yes." She nodded. "Now let's go." She said changing the subject. "Yukimura-san and Sanada-san are waiting." She remarked pulling him away from the store.

He followed quietly as she stopped in front of the two other players. He liked how friendly they were. Well, Yukimura was, but he knew Sanada liked her, for if he didn't then he wouldn't be listening attentively to what she was saying.

"Renji?"

He turned his face and looked at Fay who was looking peculiarly at him. "You dozed off." She smiled at him.

"No. I was just thinking."

Fay put her hand on his upper arm. "About?" she asked curious. "You don't normally space out." She remarked looking at him worriedly.

Renji shook his head. "No need to worry about me." He assured leading her to a store on the second floor. "I'm always fine." He said quietly just for her ears. "And you still need to tell me what upset you last night."

"My~ My~ Renji…" Fay chuckled. "You're being somewhat nosey today."

Before he could say anything, Yukimura intervened. "I think I know what to get Aya. The new Play Station III is out." He remarked noticing the advertisement on the store window.

"Maybe it's something you want to get for yourself, Yukimura-san?"

All four turned at the new voice that was directed at them. Fay immediately scowled and clenched her fists. Her eyes narrowed at the newcomer and she was going to say something when she felt someone put a hand on her shoulder. "He's not worth it."

Fay looked at Renji and her eyes softened.

"You are Mizuki Hajime from St. Rudolph?" Yukimura asked as the mischievous looking boy stood there twirling one finger through his hair while he observed them. He was more intrigued by the pair that stood on the side. "I see Mishima-chan that you are seeing Yanagi Renji still?"

"Listen to me you…" Fay began as she almost charged into him, but an arm stretched in front of her and stopped her. "Violence is not the answer." Sanada stated firmly. "Renji, take her away and we'll handle this person."

"I am not going anywhere." Fay snapped irritated pushing Renji's hand away who wanted to take her as far away from Mizuki. "This idiot's gossiping …."

"Gossiping?" Mizuki asked with a frown. "I only told the truth."

"The truth?" Yukimura asked with a frown. He didn't know this person very well, but even he was starting to get annoyed because he had an aura of discomfort-ness nearby him.

Mizuki raised an eyebrow. "Were you not kissing Yanagi Renji in the park that night?"

"Oh…" Yukimura whispered. Since he was in the hospital for a while he hadn't heard of this and Sanada who visited regularly was not one that gossiped about things that had happened.

Fay flushed into different shades of color. "That…." She hissed. "That was something that did not concern you…." She said meekly. She had almost forgotten about that incident and now he was making it worse by reminding her of it and he was doing it in front of Renji.

Mizuki was going to retort, but stopped when he saw Renji stand in front of him. "Mizuki…." He said firmly. "I suggest you find a better use of your time." He threatened nearly glaring at him.

Mizuki looked unmoved.

Renji took out a small notebook he carried around with him. He flipped the pages, took out a photo, and held a picture in front of him.

Mizuki's eyes widened. "Wh….! Where did you get that picture from?!" he demanded wanting to snatch it, but Renji moved back.

"Do we have an understanding, Mizuki Hajime?"

Mizuki gritted his teeth and his eyes narrowed dangerously at Renji. "Where did you get that picture from?" he repeated.

Renji ignored that and tucked the photo back into the notebook. "That's settled then." He stated.

Before Mizuki could say anything; Renji whisked Fay away while Yukimura and Sanada followed him. He swore softly and knew he was in for. If that picture got out in any way, he was done for.

* * *

"No."

Fay pouted innocently at him. "Please?"

Renji shook his head. "I am a man of my words. I will not reveal this to anyone."

Yukimura smiled while Sanada let out a sigh. It had been a while since they encountered Mizuki and finally both Yukimura and Renji had bought gifts for their sisters. However, throughout the whole voyage, Fay had done nothing but begged Renji about the picture.

"Yanagi~" Fay exclaimed hugging his upper arm. "You have to show me! You have to show me!" she repeated shaking his arm. "That idiot ruined my life for two whole days and I deserve to see that picture….'

"No."

"Renji is stubborn." Yukimura added. "He will not give in."

"You think I don't know that?" Fay said with a sigh. "Aren't you two curious?" She asked looking at Yukimura and Sanada.

"No." They both answered at the same time.

"Oh well." She shrugged. "I'm going to go home then." She announced looking at the three of them. "I hope I was able to help Yukimura-san and thank you Sanada-san for the company."

They both nodded and bid her farewell.

"I'll drop you home." Renji told Fay.

Fay nodded.

They decided to walk the distance home. Renji glanced at her and found her deep in thought. "Fa…"

"I'm such an idiot, Renji." She whispered interrupting what he wanted to say.

Renji put a hand on her shoulder assuring. "Although you have been smiling the whole day; you have not been yourself. I knew that there was something that was bothering you a 100%."

"Yes." She agreed. "I…." she began, but stopped. "My father's getting married, Renji." She finally let out. "I can't believe he would do something like that." She added bitterly tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm such a selfish person. I don't want anyone else to live with us. I don't want anyone else to have his time. I want him for me only."

Renji took out a piece of tissue and handed it to her. "Tears don't suit you."

She wiped them sniffing quietly and nodded, but they burst out again. Fay hid her face with her arms and looked away, but Renji smiled and turned her to face him. "It's alright." He soothed. "Let's go somewhere quiet." He led her to a quiet area where they could be alone.

* * *

 _Later_

"Better?"

"Yes." Fay sniffled. "Thank you, Renji." She said in a croaky voice. She had cried for quite a bit and he just sat there next to her watching her. "I feel a bit better."

"You've been ignoring him, haven't you?"

She remained soundless.

"I thought so." He said out loud. "All your gestures indicated that."

"It doesn't matter." She muttered. "I was rude to her as well."

Renji put his hand on hers. "So the first thing you're going to do is apologize to him."

"No."

Renji frowned. "You have to." He stressed. "He probably had good reasons not to tell you." He assured. "You are not angry at him because he is getting married, but angry because he hid the fact that was serious about someone."

"No. I don't want him to get married to someone and disturb our lifestyle balance."

"You're being egocentric."

Fay nodded not looking at him. "I know that, but it's not wrong of me to think that way."

"Don't you want your father to be happy?"

Fay kept quiet.

"Fay…"

"What about me?" She asked softly. "I want to be happy too." She added. "I don't want someone else to take my mother's place." She fought her tears back.

"You're looking at it in a wrong way." He remarked. "You're going to have someone who will love you. You're going to someone who will take care of you and be there for you to listen to you."

"I have that already." She stated. "You and Sadaharu are always there for me."

Renji smiled. "Yes, you do." He agreed. "However, she is on a special level. Why don't you give her a chance before going all judgmental on her?

She looked at him still not convinced, but she didn't say anything to contradict him either.

"Here." Renji finally said taking something out of his pocket.

Fay blinked looking at him. "What?" she asked, then her eyes narrowed while she frowned. She recognized the shiny object he was holding in his hand. "Renji….you know I will not…"

"Shut up." He ordered softly as he took her hand and clasped the bracelet she was admiring earlier onto it. "Accept it because if you don't then no one else will get it." He explained standing up. "I think it's time you start accepting gifts and not treat us equally anymore."

* * *

Inui had not only ended up staying the whole day, but he found himself making dinner as well. He didn't say no though. This was a great opportunity for him to experiment with a variety of ingredients that did not exist in their kitchen at home.

It also gave him a chance to think over things. Mishima Fay was tampering with his mind more often during the last weeks. He was also data enraged that he attempted to kiss her at the camp. He was surely expecting her to slap him 98.25%; instead she had stood there stunned at what had occurred between them. He also felt worse because he didn't give her a chance to say anything, but just turned around and left.

"Oh my god! What are you making?" Fay exclaimed walking in frantically.

Inui smiled. "Dinner."

Fay grimaced and slapped his hand letting him go of the wooden spoon he was using to stir something in the pot. "Please sit down." She pleaded. "You're not feeding this household. Not after how you managed to poison my teammates."

"Poison?"

"Yes. Poison." She answered as she looked at the ingredients that were all over the place. Although he had been experimenting, she liked the fact that he was reasonably neat.

Inui didn't budge. "I was just making some soup."

"With paprika?!" She asked sarcastically. "You know I'm allergic to spices."

"Sadaharu, you cook?"

Inui turned around to see Renji enter the kitchen. There was no expression on his face, but he nodded. "Yes I do, Renji. I was trying out that thing we tried to make perfect last time."

"There will be no joint venturing in my kitchen!" Fay announced.

"What did you use?" Renji asked.

"I added some paprika, spinach, salt, pepper, baby cereal, parsley, and green peppers."

Fay gagged.

"No wonder it looks like that." He remarked as he noticed the green liquid bubbling in the pot. "You need to add Soy milk as well." Renji explained taking some Soy milk and adding it in. "Give me some of your Sodium Nitrate."

Fay looked surprised as Inui took out a small jar from his pocket and handed it to Renji. Fay had a bad feeling as Reni opened the jar and she saw gas come out of it. He started pouring it in... "Renji, no it will…."

[BOOM]

Mishima Kato and Sakamoto Rin stared in bafflement at the sight in front of them. Fay was on her knees scrubbing the floor with a sponge. Her trousers were covered in a black dust, her hair was pulled back but the ends looked like it was burnt and she was not happy one bit.

Renji was washing the dishes or whatever was left of it while Inui was mopping the floor. All three of them looked like a bomb had hit the Mishima kitchen. Both of the boys' clothes were half torn as well. The three of them had still not acknowledged the couple's presence.

"I told you two a million times don't experiment in my kitchen!" Fay snapped angrily as she scrubbed vigorously at a spot on the floor that was refusing to move.

"We should not have used Sodium Nitrate." Renji remarked.

Fay threw the sponge at him. "You should not have used anything!"

Inui let out a sigh. "It was my fault!" he took the blame. "Your ingredients inspired me to make something."

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" Fay added. "You were going to use us as guinea pigs."

Rin looked astonished at the exchange between the three. "Is this normal?" she whispered.

Kato smiled softly. "As normal as you want it to be." He said out loud.

All three members stopped as they heard Kato and looked at him. "I apologize, Mishima-sama." Inui bowed.

"I know it wasn't your fault, Sadaharu." Kato smiled at the boy. "It's none of your fault." He chuckled. "I shouldn't have left you here by yourself in the first place."

Inui blushed a bit.

Fay reassumed back to her scrubbing.

Renji bowed as well. "My apologies to you as well, Mishima-sama."

Kato nodded and put his hand lightly on Rin's back making her step forward. "This is Sakamoto Rin, boys." He introduced.

Rin smiled mildly at them. She was feeling out of place mainly because Fay had done nothing yet to admit her being there. She was still busy scrubbing the floor ignoring everyone around her.

Both Inui and Renji bowed and introduced themselves.

Kato looked embarrassed rubbing the back of his head. "I brought Rin here for dinner…"

Inui blushed again.

"How about we all go out for dinner?" He invited looking at Renji and Inui.

Fay stopped scrubbing and sat up. "I'm not hungry." She announced abruptly.

Renji and Inui looked eat each and nodded. "Excuse us, Mishima-sama." Renji apologized as he walked toward Fay. He and Inui each grabbed an arm and pulled her up. "Come with us." Inui ordered.

"Hey~" Fay said surprised as they dragged her out of the kitchen.

* * *

Needless to say, Fay found herself sitting between Renji and Inui opposite her father and Rin Sakamoto an hour later at a restaurant her father had taken all of them to. She was not smiling and.

"Smile." Inui hissed in her ear.

Fay gave him a smile and Inui almost fainted from the scary look on her that she portrayed.

"Not like that." He whispered.

Fay looked down. She knew she was being a brat. She knew she was causing her father distress but she just couldn't get along. Her stubbornness was getting the best of her. She looked up and found Rin looking at her. "That's a pretty bracelet, Fay-kun." She said softly.

Fay looked at her bracelet and her cheeks flushed. She had forgotten about Renji's gift to her. She fiddled with the bracelet and let out a sigh. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Do you want a pepperoni and cheese pizza, Fay?" Kato asked her with a warm smile.

Fay looked at Rin then back at her father. She felt her heart tug, but she nodded. "Yes." She answered quietly. "I'd like that."

She felt a hand on her knee reassuringly and found it to be Inui's. Her gaze softened and she was starting to feel a bit guilty because she was wearing Renji's bracelet. Thinking of the bracelet, Renji's words came haunting her again.

 _I think it's time you start accepting gifts and not treat us equally anymore_

 _Has it really come to this?_

 _Is it time for me to actually choose?_

 _Everyone keeps expecting me to choose one of them…_

 _Is my heart ready?_

Her mind was swirling now. She shook her head and looked up she saw Rin looking at her with alarmed eyes. She blushed frivolously and looked away and just busied herself.

* * *

"You look tired." Kurobane told Fay the next morning as she walked into the club room.

Fay looked at him and yawned. "I'm fine." She mumbled. "I slept late last night." She explained. "My father took us out to dinner." She said. That was partly true, for she had stayed the whole night trying to figure out where her heart lay.

"Us?" He asked looking up at her from the clubroom floor.

"Don't ask." She said annoyed. "What are you two doing on the floor?" Fay asked suspiciously as she saw him sitting opposite Saeki on the clubroom floor crossed legs.

They both looked at her and Saeki grinned. "We're playing a game."

Fay raised an eyebrow. "A game?"

"Yes." Kurobane nodded. "It's not that easy. This is a game where your subconscious takes over." He explained. "You ask a series of quick questions and let your subconscious decide for you."

"Sounds like crap." Fay remarked as she crossed her arms.

Saeki pulled her down, "Then sit down and try this crap with us."

Fay looked at him annoyed, but shrugged. "Che…" she mumbled. "What do I need to do?" she asked not in the mood for them.

"Sit down and focus." Kurobane told her.

"I'm focused."

"Okay, you don't think." He said firmly. "You just answer. It will be a series of either this or that and you choose pick one without thinking too long, okay?"

"I get it!" Fay snapped through gritted teeth. "Let's get this over with."

The boys looked at each other and nodded.

Kurobane started. "Apples or Oranges?"

"Oranges."

"Tea or coffee?"

"Tea."

"Do you like red or yellow?"

"Red."

"Do you think the new practice method will help the team?"

"No."

"What's your favorite ice cream flavor?"

"Vanilla."

"Do you love Yanagi or Inui?"

"Ya…" Fay started, but stopped. She covered her mouth in shock and stared at Kurobane in bewilderment. "I didn't…" she whispered. "I…." she looked at him still in shock. Fay stood up with shaking legs and a look of dismay on her face. _Did I just….?_ She thought as her heart pounding at the realization.

Kurobane looked alarmed at what they might have done. "Fay…"

"Don't!" She shouted covering her ears. "I can't believe you did that?!" she yelled clearly hurt. "I…I can't look at you right now." She said fleeing the scene.

"Fay!" He repeated as she ran out of the door.

Fay ran for her life. _Did I just…. Did I just say…._ She finally stopped by a tree shaking. _I was thinking about choosing, but not like this…._ she thought. _Was my mind already made up?_ Her heart beating fast…. _No!_ She thought stubbornly. _I will not let Kurobane's stupid game make me choose!_

 _Then why….._

 _Why….._

 _Why does it feel so right?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Am I in love with Renji?_ Fay thought for the tenth time that morning. She stared at her reflection in the mirror and frowned. The bags under her eyes clearly indicated that she had not slept a wink last night.

Not only did the game Kurobane played make her feel like utmost crap, but she also noticed Rin spending more time at home with her and….She just didn't know what to do. Although, she knew deep down that the woman was a good person, her stubbornness ruled over her because she didn't want to betray her deceased mother. She remembered Renji's words the other day about giving Rin a chance, but she just couldn't do it. She was pleasant enough during dinner, but that still didn't mean she was okay with this whole ordeal.

Fay dabbed a little bit of foundation under her eyes to make sure the bags were not visible and put her hair into a ponytail. She put on her sports gear and picked up her bag, for she was meeting the tennis team at practice. As she descended the stairs, she frowned as she saw Rin in the kitchen cooking. "Good morning." Rin said with a smile.

Fay was going to ignore her, but she hesitated. "Good morning." She said numbly not looking at her.

"I'm making breakfast, want anything?"

Fay shook head. "No, thank you." She answered truthfully. "I'm not hungry."

"Will you be out late, honey?" Kato asked Fay as he emerged from the living room holding a folded newspaper in his hand.

"I don't know when I'll be back." She answered. "I'll let Bane bring me home."

Kato nodded as Fay walked out of the kitchen. As she opened the front door, she almost screamed in surprise. Then slowly her surprise turned into anger as she realized it was Kurobane who stood at her front door and in his hand was a large tub of ice cream.

"Peace?" He asked, trying to make a sad face.

"That will _not_ make me forgive you for what you did." She snapped.

Kurobane waved the bucket in front of her. "It will lessen my guilt."

Fay closed the door behind her and walked past him. "This time you went too far. I think you did it on purpose and planned it with Saeki."

Kurobane walked after her. "Not exactly planned…" he admitted, "We did discuss…"

" _Don't_ say any more!" Fay shouted. "I can't believe you did that to me."

"I did you a favor!" He yelled back.

Fay shook her head. "No, you didn't." She said aggravated. "I am more confused now. I don't know what to do. I don't even know my feelings for…."

"You have feelings for Yanagi Renji, Fay." Kurobane finished for her. "It's obvious on your face." He remarked standing in front of her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked at her. "You're not children anymore. It's okay to love one of them."

Fay looked down. "It's just not fair."

"You love Inui too, but in another way." He explained. "Who do you always find yourself talking too when you're upset? Who always calls you? Who …"

"I get your point." She cut him off again. "I get your point." She repeated quietly. "I just didn't think it would end like this."

"What are you going to do now?"

"Nothing."

Kurobane looked surprised. "Eh?"

"I am going to help you guys shape up for your games and will concentrate on my finals for next week." She declared. "I just don't want to think about this right now."

"But…"

"Come on! We're going to be late for practice."

Kurobane let out a sigh of defeat. Shaking his head he tossed the now melting tub of ice cream into the trash and walked with Fay to the bus stop.

* * *

 _Rikkai Dai_

"You're not focused."

Renji looked up as he heard that statement. "I am focused, Genichirou." He answered. Sanada crossed his arms in a challenge. "How long did it take Akaya to do his laps?" he asked on purpose.

"I was paying attention to Masaharu's sit-ups."

Sanada fisted his hand and tapped his jaw lightly. "This is why I know you're not focused." He explained. "On your average days, you can calculate both of their times together."

Renji stood up. "I am focused." He repeated as he walked to the courts.

* * *

 _Seigaku_

"You look disturbed, Inui-senpai." Kaidoh remarked quietly, just for Inui's ears.

Inui was busy jotting notes down as he observed the players. Although he looked like he was concentrating, the frown lines on his face were clearly visible. However, Inui chose not to make news of Kaidoh's comment.

"Senpai."

"It is alright, Kaidoh." Inui answered seriously. "I am just preparing your training schedules." He added as he continued writing in his notebook. "You need not concern yourself about me."

Kaido let out a sigh, "Senpai." He whispered.

* * *

Weeks went by and Fay was still confused as hell. Not only that, but she had managed to screw up every single exam she had so far. "ARGH! I messed up so bad!" Fay yelled aggravated as she walked with Saeki to the club. "I messed up big time."

Saeki looked at her with a smile. "It's alright, Fay-chan." He said happily. "You always do fine." He assured her. Normally even when she complained, she would also be on top of her class. Fay stood in front of him. "I'm serious…" she muttered, "I left the last three problems blank." She admitted smacking her forehead. "Sa-E-Ki!" She cried shaking him.

Saeki let out a sigh as he held both of her wrists. "Simmer down, Mishima." He said wryly. "You're causing a scene." He remarked as he noticed a lot of the students standing around them and watching them curiously. He watched her calm down and she was going to say something when her cell phone rang. She did something that surprised him. She looked at the caller ID and then put it back into her bag, without answering it. "Oh, who.."

"DON'T YOU DARE ASK?!" Her voice thundered as Saeki cowered at her sudden outburst. Fay glared at him, her eyes flashing wildly and she just turned away and stomped off. Saeki let out a breath of relief and gave the students that still stood there watching him a look. _What the hell was that about?_ He thought to himself wryly.

Fay ran off towards a secluded area. She was a mess. Not only was she confused about the boys, but her father was getting married this weekend. She had been avoiding him again. They had been trying to convince her to go to the boutique to get a dress, but she still hasn't. Every time she went home, she'd see Rin there and just burst out crying. Worse was that she was avoiding Renji and Inui and her heart ached even more for them. Also, she had finally come to terms with herself, with her heart, and with her surroundings that she was in love with Yanagi Renji.

"Is it safe?"

Fay looked up and saw Kurobane stand there. "I don't bite." She answered softly avoiding his gaze. She looked down where she had folded her hands at her knees and let out a sigh. "I'm a mess, Bane…" she murmured sensitively. "I don't know what to do."

Kurobane patted her head tenderly, "Shouldn't you be having this discussion with the person who is worried mostly about you?" he questioned her as he leaned down and looked at her. "He's worried about you." He told her.

"Shut up, Bane." Her voice came out strictly as she stood up. "You have no right to interfere in my life." She gritted her teeth as she started walking away. "Just go away and leave me alone."

Kurobane grabbed her upper arm and held her in place. "Fay, we're all rather tired of this. You've been very bitter and all the members of the team are worried about you." he emphasized, as he shook her lightly. "You even failed your Chemistry exam, which is not like you."

"I don't' care if I fail!" she said bitterly. "I don't care! No one cares if I fail! All he cares about is that woman in our home! That's all he cares about!" she shouted as she snatched her hand away, "He doesn't care when I come in and he doesn't care who I see and what I do." She let out breathlessly; she rubbed her eyes and pushed him aside. "I don't care…" she repeated hoarsely. "I don't."

* * *

 _Weekend_

 _It can't be_

 _It happened_

 _Its official_

 _It's over_

Fay's shoulders shook as she stood there numb. It was over. It had happened. She... her father was gone and someone else had him now. She had to share her beloved father with someone else. The wedding ceremony was over. It was a small and simple one. She had been forced to attend and she had worn black. Now, she stood there...feeling alone...feeling hurt...she couldn't even congratulate her father, who looked so happy. The tears started flowing and she took a step back, she needed out and she needed to get out of there now. She turned and walked away, "Fay...some pictures." Her father stopped her.

Fay stopped. "Please don't ask me for anything else." She said softly with her back to him. "This is all that I can do right now." She added with an aching heart. "Goodbye father." she whispered as she walked out of the room. She had been hateful and despiteful all week; she had not gone to school or replied back to anyone's calls. She knew they were worried, but she just wanted one person right now. That person was the only one she needed and as she walked out...

 _She saw him_

 _He stood there_

 _He was waiting for her_

Fay's tears flowed as she walked towards him. "Renji..." she cried softly when she reached him and ended up hugging him. "Where have you been?" she demanded clutching onto his shirt. "Where have you been when I needed you the most?!" she cried into his shirt, she knew she was babbling, for it was her that was ignoring his calls, not him who wasn't calling.

He put one hand on her shoulder and used his other hand to wipe her tears away. "You haven't lost your father, Mishima." He consoled her quietly. "He did this partially for you, to be a family again."

Fay moved from and looked away. "Shut up." She choked. "Just shut up!" She repeated, hurt. "I don't want to accept! I will not accept it." She cried softly, as she sunk to the floor, covering her face with her hands. "If I accept, my mother will hate me." She whispered with a tremor in her voice. "She will hate me." She whimpered, rubbing her eyes.

Renji leaned down and patted her head lightly. He knew that right now, talking to her was a waste of time, so he took her hand lightly. "Let's go someplace quiet?" He suggested, helping her stand up. He put a hand on her back and led her to where he wanted to go. The whole time he was quiet as they walked. He glanced at her several times and watched her frail appearance. He had expected an argument from her, but to his surprise, there was none.

They reached an area that was quiet. It was a secluded place in a park. There were tall trees and lots of greenery that anyone could've gotten lost in it. "Sit down." He ordered softly as he helped her sit down. "I'll get us something to drink." He suggested as he stood there, but Fay clutched his hand tightly.

"Stay."

It was one word, but an authoritative one. The tight hand that held onto his was shaking. He nestled beside her, but didn't let go of her hand. He looked at her and then his eyes went to her hand. He realized she was wearing the bracelet he had given her. "Fay." He said softly, "My data tells me that you're not alright a 100%."

Fay looked at him surprised. "Screw your data, Renji." She said softly. "Why are you calculating now?" she asked, "Data this and data that..." she cried softly. She knew she was emotionally unstable and any small thing would trigger it now, "I hate you.," She cried, "I hate you, Renji!" She declared as she rubbed her eyes with her arm. "You told me everything will be alright and I believed you." She accused, glaring at him through tear stained eyes.

Renji looked back at her with open eyes. He frowned a bit, and knew what he was going to say will hurt. "Do you not have faith in me?" He asked quietly as he saw her look surprised. He patted her head gently and gave her a serious look, "I say this because I realize whatever I'm telling you are only making you act like a spoiled brat."

Her eyes widened in shock, "S...spoi...spoiled brat?" She whispered with a cough.

 _Renji...Why?_ _I...I love you..._

"I don't know what hurts more?" She cried softly, "My father getting married or the person I'm in love with telling me that I'm a brat." She admitted, humiliated. She stood up abruptly, letting his hand fall off her head, "Goodbye." She said quietly with a hurt pride. Mishima Fay walked away or rather, running was the word. Not one time, did she look back and Renji didn't do anything to stop her.

Renji let out a sigh and leaned against the tree. He closed his eyes and raised his head to the sky, "How long are you going to hide behind that tree, Sadaharu?" He question lightly. Inui didn't look the least embarrassed as he showed himself with his hands in his pockets. "You did not handle that well, Renji."

Renji actually scowled a bit, but then let out a sigh and rubbed a hand through his hair. "I know that." He admitted as he bent his knees and crossed his arms on them. "She's been emotionally unstable and I don't have data on that."

Inui watched his good old friend sit there and let out a sigh. "Renji, she loves you." He said softly as he saw his friend's gaze somewhere else. "Will you let her walk away, just like that?" He said seriously. He saw everything and somehow deep down, he knew she was in love with Renji before she had said it. His pride never allowed him to admit it, but he acknowledged the fact that Renji made her happy. "Even though, you lost to me in singles 3." Inui added, "She still chose you."

"She didn't know we had a match. She was too caught up in her own problems." He added as well. "She is taking this in a very bad way, Sadaharu. I feel she might end up doing something stupid." He admitted as he stood up. "Even Kurobane from Rokkaku called me and told me how concerned he was for her."

"How stupid do you think her action might be, Renji? Do you mean…"

Renji rubbed his jaw as he looked at him. "Fay is very emotional at the moment; she might do something to hurt herself." He said as a matter of fact, "I don't know how far she will go, but we have to watch her."

"Renji." Inui said firmly as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "That's your job now." He stated, looking at his old friend. "She loves you, Renji." He repeated. "You."

* * *

Mishima Fay walked into her empty home with an empty heart and an empty soul. Her father was on his honeymoon, but only for the weekend because he didn't want to leave her alone. He had messaged her earlier and told her that he was leaving and that he loved her. As she around the house, she noticed that Rin's things were all over the place. As she felt another set of emotions wanting to burst through, she immediately shook her head and ascended the stairs to her room. Taking off her clothes she decided to shower, for it was the only thing that was going to calm her down now. She turned the shower on full force and allowed the water to slap her, as if trying to force everything out of her mind by force. After vigorous scrubbing and an hour long in there, she finally left the shower.

She went to her bed and her blinking phone caught her attention. Picking it up, she noticed 13 miscalls. It was from her father, Kurobane, and... _Renji?_ She thought getting upset as she threw the phone aside.

 _I don't want to talk to you, Renji._

 _I don't..._

 _I don't._

Fay just stood in her room staring at nothing. She was trying to decide what to do now. She just had no direction or feelings in her. As she contemplated sleeping or not, she heard the doorbell ring. She frowned because she did not want to be disturbed and she knew she would accomplish murder if it was any of the boys. She walked out of her room, descended the stairs, and went to the door. She opened it and found, "Kazama-sama." She said surprised as she quickly bowed to the older woman in front of her.

The old woman looked at her with her smile. She was their neighbor for a long time now. In her hands, she was holding a plate. "I brought to you some cookies that my nephew got from America, my dear." She said kindly. "I thought you might want them." She offered holding the plate out to her as Fay stood there watching her.

"T...thank you." she said softly accepting them.

The old lady put a hand on her shoulders. "Go inside my dear and make sure to dry your hair. You will catch a cold being out here with your hair all wet." She advised gently, "Mishima Fay, be strong and happy. There are a lot of people that care for you." She added as she turned away, "Good night."

Fay watched her as she left and felt emotional. Turning around, she closed the door and walked into the kitchen when she heard the doorbell again. _She probably forgot something,_ Fay thought as she ran towards it. She opened it and almost succeeded in slamming it shut if the person had not intervened and blocked it with his foot. Fay pushed him and he almost lost his balance, but he caught her wrist and ended up losing his balance and fell forward. He landed on top of her as they both fell to the floor. Surprisingly, the door shut behind them as his foot hit it by accident.

Time froze...

Fay looked at Renji who was on top of her. Her cheeks heated as he looked down at her. However, she was still angry with him. Before anything was said, she pushed him, hard. Renji actually fell backwards and she could've sworn she heard him mutter something as he fell onto his back on the cold floor. Fay covered her mouth and without thinking she crawled towards him, "Renji..." she called out shaking him. "Renji."

He sat up and rubbed a hand through his hair. She heard some bones crack in his back and she winced at the sound. "A...Are you alright?" She asked meekly trying to avoid his gaze. He moved a bit and groaned lightly, "No." He admitted lying back on the floor, "It was a surprise hit; I just need to lie down for a few minutes."

Fay shifted and hesitantly moved his head onto her lap. "I'm sorry." She whispered as she moved her hair out of her eyes. "Renji? Why are you here?" She asked curiously. "I'm mad at you." She stated bluntly, "I'm very mad."

"We were worried, Mishima." He answered with his eyes open. "We were worried that you were going to hurt yourself."

Fay stopped playing with her hair, "WHAT?!" She shouted moving away and making Renji's head fall onto the hard floor. "Did you really think I was that stupid that I would commit suicide?!" She yelled, not caring that Renji was holding onto his head. "I thought you knew me better than that, Yanagi Renji!" She stated placing her hands on her hips. "Are you even listening to me?!" She demanded when she realized that he was still holding onto the back of his head. "Damnit Renji!"

Fay stopped, "Renji...?"

"RENJI!"

* * *

 _Hours Later_

Yanagi Renji woke up to darkness and the sound of deep breathing. The first thing he felt was something soft against him and a blanket on top of him. He frowned and tried to sit up, but the sudden sharp pain in his head stopped him from moving. _Did I pass out?_ He thought surprised. _I don't think I've ever passed out,_ he wearily sighed. He was about to try and sit up again, but with a slower motion than before, but he stopped moving when Fay stirred against him. Actually, stirring was clearly the wrong word. Mishima Fay cuddled against him and hugged his arm tightly.

He felt a sweat drop form on the side of his face. He wasn't sure if he was still passed out or not, but clearly the pounding in his head was not going away, so it was no dream. Being in this situation didn't help him to think either. Every time he tried to calculate what to do there seemed to be a data error in his equation and he'd end up with a blank answer. _Am I actually starting to wonder if listening to Masaharu talk about girls and what to do was actually a good thing back then?_ He thought with an ironic mindset. He shook his head as if to clear his confused state of mind and tried to focus on his current predicament.

First of all, he couldn't move his arm, for she was hugging to it like her life depended on it. Second, she was so soundly asleep that he was afraid that he would wake her up. Third, he didn't know how she would react when she woke, and finally he was feeling guilty.

Guilt. The feeling of guilt was not an amusing feeling. He knew he was feeling guilty, but he didn't know why. _Sadaharu? No, that is the last thing on my mind right now,_ he thought. _Why would I be thinking of Sadaharu when I'm in this situation?_ He asked himself wryly as he tried to move again, but every time he moved, she ended up holding tighter onto him. _Think Renji! Think! What would make her move? Recollect all the data you have in your mind and calculate._

 _Calculate_

 _Calculate…_

 _Calculate…._

 _DATA ERROR_

"This is going to be a long night." Renji mumbled as he held onto the side of his face.

* * *

 _Morning_

Fay woke up to a feeling of emptiness. She had been so warm last night, but suddenly for it to disappear, depressed her. She stirred when she realized she was not on the comfort of her bed, but somewhere else. She sat up and frowned when she saw that it was the living room she was in. Looking to her side, she could tell that she had not spent the night alone, but someone had been on this couch with her. _Why can't I remember anything?_ She thought annoyed, but suddenly gasped, "Renji?!"

"Yes?"

She gasped again in surprise as she covered her mouth. She turned to see Renji seated at the kitchen table, drinking tea. Fay looked away and blushed, _what just happened here?_ She thought. _Did Renji spend the night? All I remember is putting him up on the couch after he blacked out, but did I…._ she suddenly stopped thinking. _I wanted to rest my eyes for a few minutes and ended up sleeping next to him._

"Mishima?"

"What?" Fay snapped like a grouch that just woke on the wrong side of bed. She was angry because she didn't know how to act right now. She was angry because a guy had spent the night over, alone with her. She was angry because she is a trusting daughter and she would never allow that. She was angry because….

She was going to shout some more, but the doorbell interrupted. Fay looked up and even Renji looked staggered. His eyes went to the clock on the kitchen wall and noticed that it was 7 in the morning. Fay noticed the time as well as she stood up. She walked to him and yanked his arm, "Hide!" She hissed pulling him up and almost causing him to spill the tea.

"What?"

"Hide damnit!" She stressed as she pulled him out of the kitchen. She pushed him towards the stairs, "Just hide." She repeated like she was in pain as she continued pushing him up the stairs.

"Fay…"

"Renji, its 7 o'clock in the morning. Even if we act all innocent, they will not think that way. So save my reputation and go hide!" she pleaded, "Renji, please!" she whispered, "Please!" she repeated holding her hands up in prayer style.

Renji let out a sigh and walked up the stairs. _Act innocent? Not like something happened in the first place,_ he thought to himself as he reluctantly walked up the stair.

* * *

 _An hour later_

"Yes." Fay nodded as her neighbor finished her tea. "Thank you for letting me know." Fay said sincerely as they both stood up. She bid her neighbor well and closed the door. She didn't know how Renji was doing because the neighbor had stayed for more than an hour helping her sort some things out in the house. As soon as Fay locked the doors, she dashed up the stairs, taking two steps at a time and looked for Renji. She wasn't surprised that she found him in her room, but what amazed her was that he was asleep on her bed, horizontally. Fay watched him as he slept and smiled. She moved his hair back and kissed his cheek lightly. Her actions did surprise her, but she didn't care right now.

 _I think I'll go shower,_ she thought as she moved away from him. She took put her stuff from her closet and went into the bathroom. She stayed there for a while until she felt awake and fresh. Finally after drying her hair, she stepped out and found no one there. Noticing a note on her bed, she picked it up:

 _I have practice_. _I'll check up on you later._

 _That's it? No word of apology? No 'I love you' in the end?_ Fay contemplated as she put the note down. She sat on her bed and thought of the recent events. _The fact that father is still married does not change how I feel about everything;_ she frowned as she recalled the wedding on the previous day. _I'm also brainless, I let my feelings get the best of me. I told Renji that I loved him, but now what?_

"You look normal." Saeki remarked as he stood in front of Fay. It had been three weeks since her father got married and her confession to Renji, but nothing has changed. She was still ignoring her father and stepmother, but…

 _I have not heard from Renji since then._

"Yes." Kurobane added as he crossed his arms. "You're only half the grouch you were before then." He remarked as Fay gave him a sharp look. Although she was trying to show she was still upset, he knew she seemed better than before. Even Amane started saying puns around her without getting killed in the process. Kurobane put his hand on her shoulder, "Want to go to the ice cream shop? We haven't had proper desserts in a long time." He remarked watching her in an overprotective manner. No matter what anyone says, Kurobane always thought of her as a little sister.

"I'm inviting myself as well." Saeki joked as he walked along with them.

As they took a path towards their favorite ice cream store, it was when they reached that Fay stopped. Kurobane's eyes trailed her line of vision and saw that she was looking at Inui Sadaharu, he was about to groan, thinking she was going to throw a fit, but to his surprise, Mishima Fay smiled and walked in, straight towards him.

"Sadaharu."

Inui looked up from the table he was sitting at. On the table, in front of him, lay different jars of various arrays of colors of liquid. Not only that, but some very suspicious bubbly looking glass jars as well. Both Kurobane and Saeki took a step back as the horrific memories of the beach haunted them this very minute. "I am not planning on making you drink this." Inui assured as he noticed their pale faces, "This is for my Chemistry project."

Fay smiled at him and realized that she had missed him. After her confused feelings and her resolve with her heart that she loved Renji, it dawned on her that she hadn't spent enough time with Sadaharu for some time. "I missed you." She said softly, only for his ears. "I'm sorry, I didn't get the chance to speak to you sooner about…" she began, but then stopped.

Inui nodded, "It is alright." He answered as he motioned for her to sit next to him. He also invited the two guys that where with her as well, "would you like some ice cream?" He offered holding the ones he had in front of them.

Kurobane and Saeki looked at him and then turned to each other. They immediately stood up, "We'll order something." Saeki muttered as he and Kurobane headed to the counter.

Fay giggled, "Did you do that on purpose?" She asked softly, still chuckling. Inui pushed his glasses up and looked at her. "How are you holding up? How is your family?"

Fay hesitated, "My family?" She asked softly, "I really don't know", She admitted, "I don't spend a lot of time at home." She looked down while drumming her fingers on the table. "I've been spending it with the tennis club mostly and….I only go home when I know they're busy or not there."

Inui frowned, "Renji?"

Fay's cheeks blushed and he saw her biting her lip, which induced his data calculation that she was embarrassed. "Honestly…err…" she began laughing nervously, "I have not heard from Renji for three weeks." She answered meekly, trying to avoid his gaze.

"You haven't…" He began, but was interrupted when Kurobane and Saeki returned. He knew he couldn't ask anymore since they were there, so he just conversed lightly with them.

When they were done, Fay stood in front of him and. "Thank you, Sadaharu." She said sincerely, "It felt good to talk someone I'm close to, it's been a while since I've done that." she remarked softly as she waved goodbye and left with Kurobane.

Inui watched her go and he wasn't the least bit happy.

* * *

 _Next Day_

Inui Sadaharu found himself on Rikkai Dai grounds as he walked across their school campus. He normally hid between the trees or bushes gathering data, but today was different, for he was a man that had business. He walked straight to the tennis courts and was surprised to find only two members standing there. Fortunately, one of the members was indeed who he had business with. "Renji."

Renji looked behind him as he heard someone call his name. Even Sanada who stood there, looked up in surprise as to what had interrupted their practice. "Sadaharu? My calculations don't fit with you being…." He began, but Inui interrupted him.

"Calculate this, Renji."

PUNCH

Renji held his jaw from the floor and looked up in surprise. Even Sanada had a look of surprise on his face, but he then intervened and stood in front of Inui. "Explain yourself." He demanded.

Inui took off his glasses and cleaned them. He directed his gaze at Renji, "I did not lose Mishima Fay to you, so she could be ignored by the person she loves." He remarked as he put his glasses back on. He bowed to Sanada without a word of a apology left.

Sanada lowered his cap and looked at Renji, who was still on the floor. "Renji?" He asked as he saw his teammate sit up and rub his bruised jaw lightly. Sanada extended his arm and helped Renji stand up. Renji frowned as he rubbed the dust off his shirt and looked up, he found Sanada looking at him. "Don't say it, Genichirou."

Sanada picked up his gear, "I don't have to say anything." He remarked as he started walking away, "You already know it." He added leaving him standing there alone.

Renji watched as Sanada left. He pulled out his cell phone and looked at it. How many times had he wanted to dial her number and just hear her voice? How many times did he want to visit her, but he found himself retracing his steps. The truth was that now that they have both acknowledged their feelings, he simply didn't know how to act around her. He moved his jaw slightly and felt it crack from Inui's punch.

 _Now what?_ He thought wryly as he decided to go home.

* * *

"Yes, I'd love to." Fay agreed on the phone. "Sadaharu, thanks for today, I enjoyed the company." She said sincerely, "I'll meet you tomorrow for some data tennis."

They talked for a bit when Fay heard a knock at her door. She looked up and was surprised to see her father. She apologized to Inui and hung up as she stood up. "Yes, father?" Fay questioned as he walked in.

Kato looked at his daughter and felt a pain in his heart. He knew that what he was going to say to her now was going to drive a bigger wedge between them, but he was a family man and he needed to make some rules and decide what's best for all of them. "Sit down, Fay." He ordered softly as he took a seat across from her. "I've made a decision and it will affect you as well."

Fay blinked, but remained silent.

"You know that I work from home." He started as he watched her, "However, your stepmother is a busy lady and her commuting back and forth between here and there is rather stressful, so I have made a decision."

Fay was started to get a very unsettling feeling.

"We're moving to Kanagawa, Fay."

Fay looked at him in shock, then in numbness, and then in anger. "What?" She whispered, "Wh….You did this without consulting me?" she demanded, "What about my school? My friends? I have responsibilities here."

"I've already been to your school and I have to say that I am not impressed with your recent grades." He remarked sternly, "Your papers have been transferred and you're to take some lessons at your new school in order to help you catch up with what they're doing."

"Wait a minute! Wait just a darn minute!" Fay interrupted almost shouting, "You went to my school and did that? Again, you did that without consulting me? Father, why would you do that without telling me?" she said softly, hurt.

Suddenly, it hit her….

"New school?"

"I've already made arrangements to move us to Kanagawa in three weeks, but you will commute to your new school in a week. So starting next week, since your exams are finished, you will be a student at Rikkai Dai Fuzoku." He added, "I've already spoken to the headmaster, Yoshizawa Tsutomu, and he is willing to transfer you, for your past grades are exceptionally remarkable." He explained to her stunned expression. "Fay, I know you want to stay in your school, but I'm moving because I don't want Rin commuting back and forth, and I will not have you do the same thing when we move as well, that's why I made these arrangements."

Fay stared at her father in utter shock. She was so stunned that she couldn't even say anything. Her whole life was changing and it was happening fast. Decisions were being made without her and she felt really hurt that he had done so without talking to her first.

"Fay…" he said softly.

"Get out." She whispered firmly, "Just…just go" she said, turning her head away.

Kato looked at his daughter, "Fay, don't be like this." He pleaded standing up, "You're very important to me and I want you to be happy." He told her quietly, "Everything that I'm doing is because I want you to be happy." He patted her back, "Please keep that in mind." He added as he walked out of her room.

 _Happy? How can I be happy when you're sending me to Renji's school?_ She thought sarcastically as tears rolled down her cheeks, _what about Bane, Saeki, and Aoi? Who will watch over them? Who will protect Amane from Bane's punches and kicks,_ Her heart ached; _I need them more than they need me._

* * *

With each day that had passed, Fay's dreaded senses kept coming to her with a bigger feeling. She was angry. She was upset. She was sad. When she had told the boys, they were shocked. Bane even hugged her and told her to stay, but he didn't push it, for he knew it was harder for her. They had spent all week with her and promised to visit occasionally. They even gave her something from all of them that she cherished. She was surprised though when she told Inui about her news, he didn't even react to it. Sighing to herself, she knew there was no way out of it.

She stood there now, in front of her mirror and staring distastefully at the orange uniform she was wearing. She still felt uneasiness in her heart thinking that she was going to a new school. She didn't want to be in such a position, at first, she wanted to call Renji, so he could show her around, but she stopped herself from dialing his number.

 _Renji, why haven't you called me? Don't you love me?_

She shook her thoughts away and picked up her bag. Because the school was further, she had to wake up earlier so she could make it on time. She rushed down the stairs and rolled her eyes as she noticed that no one was awake at the household, but she stopped when she saw something on the kitchen table.

 _Please enjoy the milk and the sandwich I've prepared for you, it's in the fridge and good luck to you on your first day at your new school._

 _Rin_

Fay crumpled the note and headed out, but stopped. She let out a sigh as her guilty conscious began tormenting her. She retraced her steps, took out the milk and sandwich and headed out.

* * *

The bus ride was long. She didn't know how she would survive doing this for three weeks till they moved. But although it was long, she had dreaded it when the bus actually stopped, indicating that she was now at her new school. Fay battled with her inner self in order not to pick up her things and skip school. However, with a long defeated sigh, she moved her heavy legs and stepped off the bus and watched as all the students made their way into the school.

 _Who am I kidding?_

 _I'm nervous._

 _I don't know anyone here._

 _I don't know where to go._

 _And they all look so intimidating._

 _I don't know what to do…_

"Fay-chan?"

Fay felt like heaven had opened its doors from above as she recognized the voice. She turned around excitedly and the look of relief on her face was clearly visible, "Yukimura-san!" she said almost in tears that she finally recognized someone she knew. "Oh, thank god! Someone I know."

"Make that two people."

Fay turned and saw Nioh there as well. He looked curious as he eyed her attired. "Are you switching your loyalty and are now one of us?" He asked out straight. He didn't know her that well, but for Yukimura to actually call her as well, he was way too nosey for his own good.

"Mishima, have you…." Yukimura began, "Did you transfer to our school?" He asked, still quite unsure of the situation. He watched her and felt that something was amiss.

Fay bit her lip and looked down. "Yes." She answered honestly. "I had to transfer because of my stepmother." She said bitterly, avoiding his gaze as she moved her foot nervously with her hands folded behind her back.

Yukimura smiled, "I'm sorry to hear that, but we're happy to have you." he said sincerely as he watched her. "I'm just surprised that Renji didn't tell us."

Nioh looked surprised at the display of emotions her face revealed.

"Renji…" she began, "Renji doesn't know." She said quietly, looking down again. "I'm sorry, it's just…" she began and then stopped, _why am I explaining myself?_ She asked herself. "I…I would appreciate it if you would show me around, if it's alright with you."

Yukimura nodded, "It would be my pleasure, Mishima Fay." He said softly, "Come on, the first thing we need to do is take you to the headmaster, so he can give you the briefing." He explained as he led her to the school building. Nioh just followed quietly, making his way to his own class.

As they walked along the corridors of Rikkai Dai, Yukimura also introduced her around. Most of the members had been from the tennis club and some of his own friends, which included from both sexes. When they left the principal's office, she was relived that he had appointed her in Yukimura's section as well since he had noticed that they were friends.

As they made their way to the classroom, Yukimura stopped. "Mishima…"

Fay looked at him with a look of surprise, "Yes." She said softly. She looked at his face and noticed a sense of seriousness in them. "Is…Is something wrong?" she asked hesitantly.

"I'm not sure of what's going on." He told her honestly, "But I know of your relationship with Renji…" he added making her blush, "The fact that Renji doesn't know that you have transferred tells me that you two are not in touch as before." He concluded and the look on Fay's face did backup his theory. "I bring this up, because Renji's also in the same class as us and I wanted you to be prepared."

 _Renji's in the same class as us?_

Fay panicked for a second, but she composed her features and smiled at him. "Thank you for worrying about me, but I will be alright." She remarked as she made her way into the class.

 _We'll see how interesting this gets,_ Yukimura thought with a smile as he followed her.

* * *

Fay was stiff. _Who am I kidding?_ She thought wryly as she tried to concentrate on what the teacher was saying. Her mind was prepared, but her body wasn't, for it was so stiff that she was quivering as well. _I didn't know that seeing Renji would impact me like this,_ she resumed thinking as she hesitantly looked to her left. Nioh was sitting next to her and winked as he noticed that she was looking at him. Fay let out a sigh; a lot of them were in her class. She could clearly see Sanada, Yagyuu, and Yukimura in the class, all of them listening attentively to the teacher. Renji was seated two rows ahead of her and her heart kept leaping as she looked at his back. The minute she walked into class, she found him in front of her. They both exchanged an awkward hello and then each went back to tehir own.

Fay decided to take some notes, anything was better then staring at him feeling the butterflies in her stomach. The school was not easy, she had missed a lot of things and she needed to catch up. She was so absorbed that she didn't notice everyone standing till she looked up. "Huh?"

"We're done." Nioh answered her fazed look. "What's next for you?"

Fay pulled out her schedule and looked at it. "Chemistry." She answered with a frown. Frankly, she wasn't in the mood for Chemistry at the moment.

"Then you should go with Sanada and Renji." He told her. "They both have that subject now." he pointed to where the two stood by the door.

Fay hesitated, but nodded. "Thank you." She bowed as she picked up her stuff. "Sanada-san…"

Sanada stood by the door and looked at her. "Yes?" He asked and Renji who stood next to him stopped as well.

Fay looked down while biting her lip. "I…I have Chemistry now and…and…Nioh-san told me that you and Renji have it too and I…I…" she stammered insecurely, "I don't know where the class is."

"The lab you mean." Sanada corrected with a nod. "Renji will go with you." he told her. "I am excused from Chemistry this period because I need to attend to something." He explained leaving them both alone.

 _This is awkward._

 _This is awkward._

 _This is way too awkward…_

"Let's go, Fay." Renji ordered softly as he took her books from her hands and led the way. Fay blinked standing there when she realized that he was already walking ahead of her. She started walking, picking up her pace, and followed him until she walked next to him. They were both silent when Renji finally decided to break the silence, "Seiichi told me you transferred to our school because of your stepmother."

Fay scowled at the mention of that. "I don't want to talk about that."

Renji let out a sigh. "I guess I owe you an apology."

Fay stopped. "No." she aid softly. "You don't owe me anything." She remarked firmly, and with a hint of anger in her voice. "You left me at a critical point of my life. I was worried about you a lot, but you've ignored me for more than a month, so honestly you don't owe me anything." She said starting to walk away, but Renji held her wrist. "You told me you loved me out of the blue, how did you expect me to act?"

"Well, not ignoring me would've been a start!" She hissed hatefully. "You also spent the night with me and just picked up and left the next day!"

"Lower your voice." He muttered putting his hand on her mouth, "Do you want people to get the wrong idea?!"

Fay pushed his hand away, "Nothing happened." She mumbled embarrassed, "I…." she began looking at him, "I'm sorry if that surprised you, but you already knew." She apologized softly, "Plus…" she added not looking at him, "I…." she began, but stopped. "Nothing."

"What did you want to say?"

Fay looked at him, she was going to be blunt now and she knew she will regret it. "I…I know you love me too." She spoke looking at him, "What I don't understand is why it is difficult for you to tell me."

Renji watched her, _good question,_ he thought to himself. _Why am I finding it difficult to tell her? Why can't I relax around her?_ His mind asked. "I…" Renji began as he held her wrist again. "Mishima, I do…."

"Yanagi-senpai."

Renji and Fay stopped at the interruption and looked toward the voice that did that. It was Kirihara Akaya that had called Renji. Renji didn't know whether to be relieved or annoyed at the interruption. He let go of Fay's wrist and looked at Kirihara, "Akaya?"

"Yukimura-san was looking for Mishima-san and I didn't know where to look for her, so I thought you would know." He explained as he looked at Renji, then his eyes fell on Fay, who stood there behind Renji. "Oh, she's here…." He muttered sheepishly as he moved his curls out of his eye.

Fay moved forward, "Yes, Kirihara-kun?"

"Yukimura-san asked me to invite you to lunch with us during the lunch hour so you could meet everyone." He invited, "He was going to ask you himself, but he had to rush with Sanada-san to a meeting."

Before Fay could answer, Renji intervened. "Its fine, Akaya, I will bring Fay down myself when we're done." Renji offered, "We have to go now, we're already late for lab." He explained as he took Fay's hand and led her away from the spot.

* * *

Lunch at Rikkai Dai cafeteria was in one word chaotic. Fay watched in awe at the different types of students in that area. She was seated with Yukimura, Sanada, Kirihara, and Renji as she watched the student body. It also seemed to her there were sort of groupies going around. She could easily tell who was popular and who was not. The pretty girls were sitting with each other. The soccer team was together. The mathematicians were together and so on… "It's so…" Fay began, "why is it so…." She drummed her fingers on the table. "I don't know how to ask."

"It's just that when it is lunchtime, people like to eat with the people in their group." Renji explained as he chewed on his sandwich.

Kirihara blinked, "You knew what she was asking?" he asked surprised, he didn't even understand a single word she had said.

"Akaya." Sanada said sternly. "Behave."

Kirhara blushed slightly as he rubbed a hand through his hair.

Yukimura watched as Fay try to be comfortable around them. He knew she must feel slightly uncomfortable being here with them, especially with Renji around. "Fay-chan, are you joining any of the clubs?"

Fay looked at him and shook her head. "No." she answered softly lowering her gaze.

Kirihara looked at her, "But Mishima-senpai, weren't you helping the tennis club at your old school?" he questioned after remembering what she had said; "You could help us as well."

Fay shook her head again, "I'm sorry, but I just don't want to get involved with the tennis club."

Yukimura watched her then returned his gaze to Renji. Not that he could really tell much from Renji's expression, but even Fay had no expression on her face as well. "I understand." He remarked with a nod.

Fay placed her half eaten sandwich back on her plate and stood up. "I am going to go and get some things done." She announced as she picked up her books, "Thank you guys for inviting me to lunch." She bowed as she made her way out of the cafeteria.

As Fay left them, Kirihara looked around the table. He wasn't sure if he was allowed to say such a thing, but he said it anyway. "Mishima-senpai looked so sad."

Yukimura looked at him, "Yes." He agreed, "I can imagine anyone would be if they had to transfer in the middle of the school year." He added while looking to where she had gone. "Plus, she did say she moved because of her stepmother, so there are a lot of changes going on for her."

"Yanagi-senpai, are you her boyfriend?"

Yukimura smiled while Sanada coughed. Renji continued eating his sandwhich and ignored Kirihara's question.

"Yanagi-senpai…."

"Akaya, if you were ignored the first time. Have some dignity so you're not ignored again." Renji interrupted as he stood up. "I need to go to the library." He said, picking up his own things and leaving them alone.

* * *

"Yo."

Fay froze as she saw an upside down face staring at her. She felt a bit awkward earlier so she decided to go outside for some fresh air and sit under a tree. The day had been quite overwhelming for her and she just needed a breather. However, she wasn't going to get it, not with a mischievous looking face that had silver hair staring at her like that. "Why are you hanging from that tree?"

Nioh turned around and jumped down, landing next to her. "You look depressed." He remarked, completely ignoring her previous question. He crossed his legs and seated himself in front of her. "Is our school not to your liking?"

"I like the school and the standards that it has." She answered quietly as she leaned against the tree. "I just miss my friends."

Nioh smiled and poked her nose, "But you're here with your boy." He added with a mischievous smile, "And that rules all."

Fay glared at him. "Renji and I are not like that."

"Ah ah, but did I say Renji?" he inquired with his eyes gleaming, "I just said boy."

Fay stared at him with disbelief. Her disbelief look slowly turned into annoyance and then she looked at him with a light smile. "You're one of those guys, aren't you? You're the really meddlesome type that manipulates people's minds."

Nioh rubbed his jaw. "Hmm…." He murmured as he lay on his back and crossed his arms under his head. "No one has really described me like that." he admitted as he closed his eyes. "I'll keep you company for a while."

Fay watched him as he slept and let out a sigh. The regulars spoke to her with such an ease. _Is it because they think that I'm going out with Renji?_ She thought. She remembered even back at Rokkaku, when Saeki dated one of the girls, all the guys became overprotective of her as well.

 _I think I'm a mess. First, I was confused for such a long time between Sadaharu and Renji. Now, that my heart has chosen, I'm even more confused because I don't know how to act and Renji's not being exactly helpful. I need to rephrase that…_

 _I think?_

 _I know I'm a mess._

Fay looked down and her eyes fell on her bracelet. _I've been wearing it all this time. Even when he didn't call me, I still kept wearing it._ Fay pulled out her book and frowned. They were much ahead than her and she needed to catch up. She took out a slip of paper and read the note that her teacher had given her. It was the room number of where she was going to have her tutorial. She waited for a while till Nioh woke up and he walked her to the room she was assigned to. When she walked in, she only found one person there… "Jackal-san?"

Jackal looked at her with a light smile. "I am actually taking Yagyuu's place today, he was scheduled to help you with the Math, but he was asked to run an errand."

"It is alright." She said softly, "I'm sorry that you had to stay after school to do this."

Jackal rubbed his head, "Don't worry about that." he assured as he sat down. "I want to make sure to not keep you, for you have a long ride back home to catch." He said as he motioned for her to sit.

They worked for a few hours till Jackal ended the session. "You're good, Fay-chan." He declared, "You just need to practice a bit more on these problems and you'll get the hang of it even more."

Fay nodded and smiled at him, "Thank you." she said sincerely as she picked up her bag and headed out. He walked her to the building and then headed to the tennis club. Fay walked to the main gate and breathed a sigh of relief. The day had been full of events. She walked towards the gate when she saw…. "Bane!" she squealed running in excitement towards him. "Bane!"

Kurobane smiled as she reached him. She grabbed onto him, hugging him hard. Already day one at another school and everyone missed her. "Surprise…" he said softly. "I came to drop you home."

Fay hugged his arm, "You're so sweet." She gushed, making him blush.

"Interesting" Nioh commented as he walked out of the school gates just as Fay and Kurobane left. Renji and Yagyuu were with him as their gaze also went to the couple that had left. "I didn't know they were seeing each other."

"They're not." Renji answered. "Kurobane looks at Fay as a little sister, nothing more." He explained.

"True.' Nioh agreed, "But for how long, Renji?" Nioh asked with a grin. "I'm sure if he notices that you haven't even made a move then he might take that opportunity."

"You really need to stop prying." Renji remarked as he took a leave and walked out.

Yagyuu didn't even bother commenting, for he knew it will encourage Nioh. "Let's go, Masharu." Yagyuu ordered as he dragged Nioh. "We have a lot of things to do and tomorrow's an early day."

* * *

As the weeks flew by, Fay found herself getting comfortable at the new school. Although, there were the common awkward moments, she just took it step by step. _At least Renji's more relaxed now,_ she thought.

However, today was a new day. Fay had just finished unpacking the last box and placed her belongings to their place. She was in her new room at their new home. She was a bit surprised that it was bigger than their previous one, but she didn't question it. She was still not speaking properly to anyone in the household. She was grateful that the boys helped her with the moving; even Inui had spent a lot of time with her. They had spoken a lot about previous things and finally she had acknowledged that she loved him as a brother and he had accepted. In fact, their conversation had made them even closer and she hung out more with him, often visiting him at his school.

Feeling satisfied with her newly decorated room, Fay walked out into the corridor and headed downstairs to the kitchen. She found her father and stepmother in there, but not in a position that made her smile. Mishima Kato was hugging his wife lovingly while she smiled at him. There was a certain glow to her face and they both looked like nothing was going to break that happiness of theirs. Fay coughed as she entered the kitchen and headed to the fridge, ignoring them. They both broke their huddle and Kato cleared his throat, with a blush. "Fay?'

Fay pulled out a bottle of milk and looked at him. "Yes?'

Kato blushed again and smiled embarrassingly. "I…" he began, "We have news for you."

Fay looked at him and felt something creep up her soul, _don't tell me! Don't give me more news!_ She thought horrified; _I won't be able to handle it._ She looked at him with wide eyes, "What…what is it?" She whispered, fearing that she already knew the answer.

"You're going to be a sister."

* * *

Yanagi Rei looked surprised to see Fay standing by their doorstep. First, she was surprised to see Fay there because it had been such a long time she's seen her. Second, she wandered what Fay was doing there because Renji was at practice at this hour. Finally, she wondered if Fay was alright, for she looked like she had been crying. "Are you alright?"

Fay nodded, "Yes." She said with a sad smile. "I just felt like visiting." She admitted, "It's been a while."

Rei blinked, "Renji's not here, Fay."

The look of disappointment was clearly visible on her face, but she shrugged it off. "I'm sorry then…" she said softly, retracing her steps. Rei held Fay's hand lightly, "You can wait for him." She assured, sensing that Fay needed to be with someone at this time. "I'm heading out, but you can wait in his room."

Fay nodded with thanks and headed to Renji's room. Stepping into the warm atmosphere of his room comforted her. She felt her heart beat fast as she browsed through and looked at everything. Finally, after clearing her mind, she sat on his bed. _What am I doing? Why am I here?_ She thought miserably.

She didn't know how long she was there, but when she woke up she found herself lying on Renji's bed. Quickly sitting up, she checked her surroundings and her ears perked up. Someone was coming; it was Renji and someone else. Fay panicked and looked left and right. She didn't event think before she jolted up and dashed to his bathroom to hide.

Her heart and mind froze when she saw Renji enter his room with a girl from the shadows of his bathroom door. Fay immediately turned and leaned against the door. _What am I doing? Why am I hiding? And what the hell is a girl doing in Renji's room?!_ Her mind demanded turning to the last statement.

She waited, waited, and waited, but the girl would not leave. Fay was getting tired and edgy, for she could not hear or see what was going on. She wanted to just leave, but she knew she couldn't. She slid against the wall and settled herself on the floor when suddenly the bathroom door opened wide. Fay froze when a person walked in and closed the door. Renji locked the door and turned down, crossing his arms. "Care to explain?"

Fay looked up at him from the floor as her face turned many shades of red. "I…" she muttered softly not able to look at him. "I…I…" she stammered and then shook her head and looked away even more. "How did you know?"

"Rei phoned and told me that you were here."

Fay still didn't look at him. "I'm sorry…" she apologized quietly. "I was upset and I didn't know who to go to."

Renji leaned down and lifted her chin with his hand she could look at him, "Do you know that you're a 100% of an idiot right now?" he asked softly. Fay moved her head away. "I'm sorry.' She repeated. "I just can't help it, but come to you when I'm upset." She admitted angrily, "It's your fault." She rubbed some tears away from her cheeks, feeling a tear slide down. "And now I'm even more upset because there's a girl in your room."

Before Fay could even comprehend anything, she felt herself being held tightly and brought into a fierce embrace. Renji sat on the floor with Fay held in his arms. He moved his hands across her long hair and felt hot tears against his neck. "Don't you ever think that any girl can take your place." He murmured softly, "She is someone three younger than I that I'm tutoring, and a cousin." He explained quietly, "Now, tell me what troubled you?"

Fay didn't answer him; instead, she moved her face forward and kissed his lips lightly. "I love you, Yanagi." She proclaimed quietly as she hugged him. "I hate you for making me feel like this."

"I love you too, Mishima." He returned her statement quietly, "However, I never calculated that our proclamation would be done in the bathroom." He admitted making Fay chuckle.

"As long as we're alright, then I'm fine." She added, rubbing her tears away with the sleeve of her sweater.

Renji nodded then repeated his question. "What caused you displeasure?"

She sat down quietly and explained the news that she was told earlier today, but she also told him that she didn't throw a fit or shout. She had simply congratulated them and left the house.

Instead of giving her soothing words, Renji just held her. He knew that nothing he was going to tell would change her mind, for she hated to do anything with her family. Her father's approach of telling her of his life's plans had been wrongfully done and she was paying for it. Fay had to make a lot of sacrifices for his marriage and she was paying for it as time is passing.

Before their silence was broken by any of them, a knock on the door interrupted them. "Renji?"

Fay moved her head off his shoulder and looked at him. "I'm coming." Renji answered his cousin as he stood up and pulled Fay with him. "I forgot about her." He admitted sheepishly, "You wait here and I'll get rid of her."

Fay nodded.

* * *

Fay walked to school the next day. Somehow, she felt enlightened as she enjoyed the breeze of the morning air. She had spent all day with Renji yesterday and shared a lot of things with him. Maybe now it meant that they were officially girlfriend and boyfriend and she was happy.

Things at home haven't changed and they never will. She was still bitter and cold towards her father and her stepmother and she knew that it will take a long time for her until she acknowledged them properly. Her father kept trying with her, but she refused to make it easier for him. Some would say that she was being stubborn and proud, but at the same time, it's the fact that she was hurt by him. The man she had trusted and loved so much, made a rash action that had affected her whole life. She was forced to accept another person in her life, she was forced to make amend and move schools, and finally she was forced to live in a city that she was not familiar with.

She made her way towards the tennis court of her school and found Yukimura there, "Yukimura-san."

A gentle smile faced her in the early morning as Yukimura looked at her. "I thought you said you didn't want to do anything with the tennis club."

Fay made a face. "I still don't." She answered truthfully, "I'm only here because Jackal-san wanted to make sure I got the problems right before my exam today."

Yukimura crossed his arms, looking at her, and then he leaned forward and pointed his finger at her slightly. "Do you know that you're glowing?" He asked with a grin. Fay turned beet red and rubbed the back of her head. "Aah…." She mumbled pathetically.

"Seiichi, do refrain from teasing Fay, please. That is normally Masaharu's doing."

Fay looked relieved when Renji appeared out of nowhere. He placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a nod as she smiled. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Jackal-san wants to make sure I got my Math problems correct."

"Show me."

Fay shook her head. "Nope." She remarked casually. "He's my tutor, not you." she said as she stuckout her tongue at him.

Before Renji could say anything, Jackal arrived. "Hello, Fay-chan." He said respectfully, "I'm sorry for making you meet me here." He apologized as he took a seat on the bench.

Fay went to him and they started working together.

Yukimura looked at Renji, "I don't know what happened, but I am glad that everything seems clear now." He commented, "She is special to you, which makes her special to us, Renji." He added as he glanced at Jackal and Fay. "Already all the boys are protecting her in their own way."

Renji didn't comment.

"And make sure you don't do anything stupid for a second time, so Inui Sadaharu doesn't punch you again."

Renji actually looked surprised. "I didn't know that Genichirou was one to gossip."

"Oh, he is not like that." Yukimura assured, "Masaharu was hiding behind the bushes again.'"

Renji crossed his arms with a frown, "You do realize that I'm going to double his training."

Yukimura smiled mischievously, "That is exactly why I gave you that information." He said as he walked to the courts. "Let's start warming up."

* * *

Months passed, Fay and Renji were still a couple. In fact their relationship was stronger than before. Throughout her family problems, he was always there for her. The hardest thing for Fay at one stage was the birth of her half-sister. As much as she wanted to hate the baby, she just couldn't, for she knew that the baby was not at fault for her to hate her.

Her relationship with her father and step-mother had not improved. She just simply did not involve herself with family matters and attended to her own personal things. She knew he was hurting, but so was she.

She wasn't happy, nor was she sad. She knew she had a lot to go till she was actually content fully with her life. As much as things at home were quirky, she was not enjoying it. In fact, with her half-sister born, her father was in a world of his own. Jealousy was a new trait that she had started feeling because her new half-sister was getting the attention that she had so longed for since he got married.

Her friendship with Inui was stronger as well. As much as she hated being put in a position where her heart chose one of them, she didn't let that anguish her. Inui had been respectable and supportive of her relationship from the beginning. She had even heard some rumors about their tennis match and the fact that Inui had punched Renji, but no one would ever confirm those rumors to her.

Fay paced her steps and walked towards the beach to meet Kurobane and Saeki. Renji said that he would be there and she was glad that he was coming, for she had wanted the three of them to hang out for a long time. She finally reached the each and to her surprise, she saw the boys playing volleyball with another group.

She put her basket of food that she had prepared on the blankets and walked up to the net. She was surprised to see Renji, Kurobane, and Saeki playing against Momo, Kaidoh, and Echizen from Seigaku. "What's going on?" Fay asked, scratching her head. "Momo shot his mouth off again." A voice appeared from nowhere. Fay looked behind her and found Inui. "So they made a bet because Kurobane got annoyed."

Fay crinkled her nose in annoyance as she watched them play tennis. "Bane's always like that." she muttered, "But why is Renji playing?" she asked curiously, for she knew Renji always liked to stay neutral.

"Momo made a comment about you. That's what initiated this game."

Fay's eye twitched, "What?" She demanded furiously looking at the teams playing. Fay ran towards the sand-made court and raised her arm. "Bane! Renji! Please knock them dead!" she yelled.

"Eh?" Momo said out loud distracted by the voice, but that was a bad move.

THWACK

Game over~

Renji and Bane gave each other a high five once Momo was passed out on the sands. They ignored the cold looks of his teammates and walked towards Fay. Renji put a hand on her shoulder and led her to where they were sitting. "Let's relax." He told her, "Sadaharu, join us for a game of cards?"

Inui looked from the passed out teammate to Renji. With a shrug, he left Momo, Kaidoh, and Echizen and followed Renji and the others. He saw Fay smile at Renji and deep down, he felt a tug at his heart, but he was not one to show his true feelings. He wasn't sure what he did wrong, but to lose someone precious to him; wounded him. Even after all the data that he had collected on how to win her, there had seemed to be an error somewhere in the equation.

 _One day I'll find out which variable was missing in that equation,_ Inui promised himself. For now, he was going to just watch and wait. Maybe someday, fate will play in his favor and then he might have the right calculations.


End file.
